DEFly: The Greatest Hits Tour
by DarkElements10
Summary: COMPLETED Follow the DarkElements and McFly backstage as they go on tour. With backstage antics, interviews, concert DVDs, photo shoots, and CD recordings, it’s a tour to remember.
1. Auditions Part 1

**DEFly: The Greatest Hits Tour**

**Summary**** – Follow the DarkElements and McFly backstage as they go on tour. With backstage antics, interviews, concert DVDs, photo shoots, and CD recordings, it's a tour to remember.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Auditions Part 1**

"Up, get up!"

Tom Fletcher moaned and pulled his pillow over his head to block out the strong light. He shivered as he felt his blankets being pulled off of his body, and then cried out as he was shoved and ht the floor. He opened his eyes and shielded them from the light.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Was head seconds later. Then,

"HEY!" And,

"SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE SOON!"

Tom got off the floor and stumbled downstairs. His friends and band mates, Danny Jones, Dougie Poynter, and Harry Judd followed him down. They arrived in the kitchen and glared at their manager, Jake Hardin, who sat at the counter, his hands folded patiently, waiting for them.

"Do you know how _early_ it is?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. Jake smiled as he looked at his watch.

"It's time for you guys to get dressed and come with me down to the studio so we can audition for the band to go on tour with you." He replied.

"Pardon?" Danny asked in confusion. "I thought that we were touring with Busted."

"They back out at the last minuet." Jake explained. "Something about James getting into a kitchen accident. Anyway, Fletch thinks it's a good idea to tour with a band from around here. Which is what the auditions are for."

"Fine." Dougie replied and yawned, dropping his head onto the counter with a dull thud. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"No, Dougie, you need to get dressed" Jake said and pulled him up by the hair. "Anyway, we need to get to the studio-"

"Under _one_ condition" Tom jumped in quickly as he held up a hand and smiled. "_We_ get to choose what band tours with us, nothing out of you." Jake made a face as he thought for a few moments. "We could always go back to sleep."

"Deal" Jake said and shook Tom's hand. The four boys turned and went back up the stairs to their bedrooms to get dressed. Jake smiled and leaned back in his chair. He cried out in shock as the chair legs slipped and he fell onto the kitchen floor. "Ugh. Just my Luck."

* * *

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

"**SOMEONE GET THE DAMN PHONE**"

Riley Jackson raced down the stairs and ran into the kitchen to grab the ringing phone, thinking of curses to shout at her lazy father along the way. She slid into the counter, curtsey of her sock feet, and cursed at her now throbbing toe before she pressed the 'TALK' button as she turned to walk back to the game room, where she was hanging out and playing video games with her siblings.

"Hello?" she greeted as she sat down on the couch. Her baby brother, Sydney, climbed onto her lap.

_"Is Riley or Rhuben Jackson there?"_ a voice asked.

"This is Riley." Riley replied and rolled her eyes. It should have been obvious that it was one of them, because they were the only girls in their house, it sucked at time, other times it was fun.

_"Right. Sorry. Anyway. This is Jake Hardin, manager of McFly."_

"Right, I've heard of you. What's up?"

Rhuben, Riley's twin, looked at her curiously and Riley motioned her over and she nudged their ten year old twin brothers, Patrick and Noah, to pay attention. Patrick paused the video game that they were playing and the three of them turned to their oldest sister.

_"You're the leader of the DarkElements right?"_

"Well, Rhuben and I both are"

_"Well, we've heard about and I want you guys to come down and audition for a chance to tour with McFly."_

"WHAT?" Riley shouted, her eyes popping wide open.

"What? What? What?" Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney demanded in unison. Riley pulled he phone from her ear before shouting the news to her siblings. They screamed and cheered for a good five minuets before Sydney grabbed the phone again.

"This is Sydney. We'll be at the studio by 2:00 today." He said and hung up. "Can you believe this is happening?"

"No way. This is just too awesome" Patrick sighed wistfully.

"Awesomely, awesome" Noah agreed and the two high-fived.

"This just proves that we can do whatever we set our minds to" Rhuben aid as she placed her hands on her hips. "Wwe did it guys."

"Let's practice" Riley said with a grin. "We're going to need it if we want to dominate."

"And we _will_ dominate. "Sydney declared and the five of them cheered again.

"**QUIET DOWN**!"

"What do you say to waking dad up a _little_ bit earlier than usual?" Riley asked with a mischievous look on her face. Her siblings nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know what you're thinking, another story where it first introduces the DarkElements. Anyway, this story is different than all of our other ones because whenever there is a chapter with a concert, we're going to describe every detail of the concert as best as we can so you guys can picture it in your mind. There's also going to be some stuff as what it would be like when they're backstage waiting for the concert to start. And if you've seen the youtube video where it shows what McFly is like at home, there's going to be that. And them watching concert DVDs and lots of stuff like that. So we really hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Auditions Part 2

**Chapter Two – Auditions Part 2**

"RUN FASTER!"

"I'm running, as fast as I can!" Sydney gasped as he held onto the backpack straps that were over his shoulders. "Its not my fault that I have shorter legs than you guys."

"Yeah, well, it's your fault that we're late to this whole thing!" Patrick called back over his shoulder. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted at people who crossed his path.

The Jacksons, who were now running late for their audition, were sprinting through the streets of New York, trying to go the fastest way to the studio without getting killed. But that was hard, considering that they were almost pushed into the streets by innocent bystanders, and almost hit by taxis.

"My beanie!" Riley gasped as she felt her head and realized her knit hat wasn't there. She looked over her shoulder and saw it blowing back down eth sidewalk, being carried by the New York wind.

"Forget the beanie, we're really late!" Rhuben shouted back. Riley looked at her twin sister as if she just said for her to stop breathing.

"There's no way, I'm leaving my hat on the streets!" she snapped back and quickly ran back to grab her hat. "Ok, now we can go!" she said when she ran back to her siblings who were waiting impatiently for her. "We're almost there."

* * *

"Next!" Dougie cried his eyes wide. The band that was in the sound booth walked out, talking excitedly to each other and he dropped his head onto the table.

"What was wrong with _that_ band?" Jake asked in exasperation. "Their playing was _perfect_."

"Exactly," Tom replied, blinking so his eyes turned to its normal size. "They're playing was fine, their singing was…was…"

"A load of crap," Harry said as he twirled a drum stick in his fingers. "To put it nicely."

"Exactly" Danny nodded in agreement.

"But what about-"

"Ah, ah, ah" Tom said in a sing-song voice as he waved the 'naughty finger'. "Remember our deal, you can't say anything about the bands we audition." He said and smiled as Jake hung his head in defeat. "Who's next?"

"The DarkElements, or the Jacksons" Danny read off of the list. "Hey, there're actually some girls in the band, finally, something to enjoy watching."

"Danny, shut up!" Dougie said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. "Can we get something to eat soon?"

"We have to wait until the DarkElements audition before we can get food" Harry pointed out and Dougie pouted. Tom sighed and handed him a snicker's bar from his pocket. Smiling happily, Dougie grabbed the candy bar and tore into the wrapper.

"Sorry we're late!"

McFly looked up as five kids, all with black hair and blue eyes, rushed into the sound booth and grabbed headphones, apologizing over and over again.

"It's fine guys." Tom said reassuringly.

"Sorry, we're just kind of nervous" one of the twin boys said as he brushed his hair forward into his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm Riley, that's Rhuben," the girl with a lock of red hair said as she pointed to herself and to the other girl. "That's Patrick, the one that just said how nervous we are, Noah, and back there is Baby Syd."

"But I go by Sydney" The smallest boy said and smiled, so dimples appeared in his cheeks.

"Nice to meet you," Danny said cheerfully. "I'm Danny, that's Harry, Dougie, and Tom."

"We know" Noah replied in a soft tone.

"Anyway, what song are you guys going to perform for us?" Jake asked, trying to speed things along. He had a good feeling about them when he saw them perform back in their hometown and wished that McFly would see the same thing he did.

"Oh, well, we're going to play our song called 'Face Down'." Riley replied. "Patrick and Noah wrote it, and Sydney, Rhuben, and I put the melody to it and stuff like that."

"Hope you enjoy it" Rhuben said as she, Riley, and Sydney picked up electric guitars. Patrick grabbed a bass guitar, and Noah sat down behind the drum set tat was sitting next to a piano. He clacked his drumsticks together signaling them to start playing and Riley and Rhuben started the song with a few power chords and a pick slide.

"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy, one look puts the rhythm in my head." Patrick sang into the microphone, looking above McFly's penetrating gazes. He looked over at Riley and Rhuben who were bobbing to the music, concentrating on making their guitar playing effortless. "But I still can't understand why you hang around; I see what's going down."

"Cover up with make up in a mirror, tell yourself its never going to happen again." Sydney sang, he could tell from the mystified looks on McFly's and Jake's faces that they never knew that such a young boy could sing exceptionally well, let alone play an instrument. "You cry alone and then he swears he loves you!"

"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around, do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground." Riley stepped up to the microphone, closing her eyes as she sang along with her siblings during the chorus. She could tell that all of them were having as much fun as she was. Playing in their band was a way to escape the pain from their dad and it was a fun thing to do. She opened her eyes and looked at her siblings as she played the chords to the song, her fingers flying effortlessly over the frets. "We'll I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found."

The Jacksons really got into the song that they were playing, singing with the emotion that they had written it with and playing off each other during the chorus and other verses of the song. Noah grinned to himself as he played the drums along with the song and sang into his head mic. Even though he really couldn't do much, sitting behind a drum kit, he enjoyed watching his siblings jump around the sound studio and sing their lungs out during the song.

It was really fun, especially when Patrick started to do his 'screamo' thing before the final chorus of the song, and the best part was when they did this thing that they had spent hours practicing. When Riley sang one part of the chorus, Rhuben would sing a section of it in the background, holding it out. And when Patrick sang another part of the chorus, Noah and Sydney would sing a section of it and hold it out too. It was perfect, considering that their voices blended perfectly together.

"Face down in the dirt, she said, this doesn't hurt, she said, I've finally had enough." The five of them sang and finished the song as Noah clashed his drumsticks on the symbols.

Patrick backed away from his microphone, breathing heavily from doing a 'screamo' and singing the rest of the song. Blood was pumping through his ears, blocking out the sound of McFly and Jake giving them a standing ovation.

"You thought it was that good?" Sydney asked as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"That was brilliant!" Harry said and crossed his arms over his chest as he nodded. "Probably the best we've heard all day."

"Awesome!" Rhuben cried and the five of them high-fived each other.

"But we need to know if you're able to play other songs. Like covers of songs." Tom said and a somewhat confused look crossed the Jacksons' faces.

"Have you heard our music before?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Ri-Ri and Rhu-Rhu are obsessed with it" Sydney said, taking a step forward. Riley elbowed him in the side.

"So, you guys can choose one of our songs to do a cover, and if you're in, we'll let you know." Danny said and they sat back down again.

"What are you thinking?" Jake asked Danny as they waited for the Jacksons to return their guitars.

"I'm thinking that if they can play any of our songs that will be big ups for us at concerts. And so far, this is the only that can play exceptionally well, especially at such a young age."

"They don't look that young, Riley and Rhuben look Dougie's age" Tom pointed out.

"My point, if we have other people that are good, we're going to have to make them play one of our songs too." Danny replied and gave a smug smile as the others looked at him in astonishment. "Yeah, I actually think sometimes."

"So, what song do you guys want to play?" Noah asked, pulling headphones off of his ears.

"I don't know, how about 'Star Girl'?" Sydney suggested.

"No way, that has a trumpet and we don't have one here." Patrick shot down the idea. "How about 'No Worries'?"

"It sounds better with an acoustic guitar." Rhuben replied.

"Ok then how about Transylvania?" Riley suggested. "Is that all right with everybody? Or are we going to have to play rock, paper, scissors like we do to settle all of our other arguments?"

"Yeah, its fine." Sydney grinned and moved over to the piano, pulling the bench away so he could stand up.

"Hey, give me that bass, will ya?" Riley asked Patrick, he nodded and pulled the bass guitar from over his head and handed it to her. "Wow, you really need to make sure you don't sweat on everything."

"_Sorry_" Patrick said and rolled his eyes, causing everybody to laugh. Sydney looked at his friends, who nodded back at him and he started to

"Anne Boleyn she kept a tin, which all her hopes and dreams were in, she plans to run away with him forever," he sang, practically putting his mouth on the microphone that was on top of the piano.

"Never to be seen again" Riley and Rhuben whispered into the microphones in front of them as they waited for their cue to start playing their guitars.

"Leaves a note and starts to choke, Can feel the lump that's in her throat, It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence." Sydney sang and then pointed to Patrick and Noah, who were smiling at him.

"We're sorry but we disagree, the boy is vermin can't you see, we'll drown his sins in misery, Rip him out of history." Patrick and Noah in unison, lowering their voices as low as it could go without hurting their throats. Riley jumped to the microphone at the beat that was played and started singing.

"People marching to the drums, everybody's having fun to the sound of love. Ugly is the world we're on, If I'm right then prove me wrong, I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)."

"You know something I just thought of" Tom said as he and his friends watched the Jacksons.

"What's that?" Danny asked, stroking his chin as if he was thinking of something.

"She sings that better than Dougie goes" Tom said and laughed as Dougie slapped him on the arm.

"I was thinking the same thing" Danny laughed and ducked as Dougie tried to hit him. He stood up and motioned for the Jacksons to stop playing. They stopped and looked at him in curiosity. "Nice job guys, that was really brilliant!"

"We'll let you know, but all I can say is that you all have a great chance of getting this" Tom said and smiled warmly.

"Thank you" the Jacksons said in unison and left the studio, talking to each other about how they had such a great performance.

"What do you think?" Jake asked McFly.

"Definite possibilities" Harry replied and couldn't help but smile.


	3. CD: USA

**Chapter Three**

**_CD: USA_**

"Ok guys, let's try, All Downhill from Here on 3" Sydney said as he pressed a few buttons on his control panel before going into the sound booth with his siblings.

"Sure" Rhuben sighed as she pulled headphones over her ears.

"Do you think that someone else got the part of touring with McFly?" Noah asked softly as he tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"That would explain why we haven't heard from them in four days." Patrick added, also in a quiet voice. That's a surprise for him because he's always loud about something. Riley patted them on the shoulders sympathetically.

"Don't worry guys, we'll find some other way to become famous in the US." She said and grabbed her headphones. "Now let's get this recording done."

"_Hey guys, there's someone here to see you"_

Ruben turned to the intercom that was on the wall and pressed the button that was marked 'Foyer' before replying. "Who is it?" she asked her older brother and let go of the button to get a response.

"_Come up here and see."_

"I hate it when he does that" Rhuben muttered as she rolled her eyes and took off her headphones. "Well, let's at least go see who it is."

"Sure" Sydney replied and jumped onto Noah's back as the five of them walked out of their recording studio before going up the basement stairs. They stopped short in the foyer as McFly and Jake shoved balloons into their hands.

"What's this for?" Noah asked as he tied some of the balloons to the handrail on the stairs so they wouldn't float to the high ceiling.

"It's a way to say congratulations" Tom replied and grinned.

"Congratulations for what?" Patrick asked as he wrinkled his nose and cocked his head to the side.

"Congratulations for being the band that's going to tour with us." Danny replied and smiled as he waited for the Jacksons to stop cheering. "We're going to start touring next week; the start of the tour is going to be a concert on CD: USA"

"But first, we have a contract for you guys to look over" Jake said and handed Julius a packet of papers. Julius barely glanced at it before handing it over to Sydney to deeply check over it.

"Sorry, we're being rude, come in." Riley said and led them into the den. "We're really happy that you guys chose us, but why us? There must have been some other bands that were better than us"

"No there weren't" Harry replied and laughed to himself.

"The other bands didn't have the same things that you guys do." Tom explained. "You're a family, so we don't have to worry about schedule conflicts. Since you're a family, we know that you'll help each other, and that's the kind of chemistry we need on stage."

"Plus, with girls in your band it will help us get some more guys to come to our concerts." Danny added and laughed.

"Or a way for you to actually pay attention to whatever we're watching." Dougie muttered and fell silent again.

"Is he always this quiet?" Julius asked Tom, who laughed and shook his head in reply.

"Ok, so I went over this, and everything seems fine." Sydney replied cheerfully and grabbed a pen off of the coffee table.

"Wait a minute" Rhuben suddenly interrupted. "You said that the tour is going to start in a week? Isn't that kind of short notice?"

"Yes, but we need to get a head start because there are a lot of photo shoots, CD signings, concerts, and Television appearances to do." Jake replied. "Are you ready to sign?"

"Yeah" Sydney replied and scribbled his name on the packet before passing it off to Noah, who signed his name and passed it on to Patrick.

"Again, congratulations, I think that this is going to be a great success" Jake said and shook each of their hands before saying goodbye and leaving with McFly.

"Oh my gosh, can you guys believe this is happening?" Riley asked.

"I'm proud of you guys" Julius said and brought his siblings to him in a giant hug before they ran around the house cheering and calling all of their friends and relatives to tell them the good news.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"Dude, I'm so nervous" Patrick said, as he paced back and forth backstage as McFly performed 'Five Colors in Her Hair'.

"You're telling me" Noah agreed and he brushed his hair away from his face and wiped sweat off of his forehead. "I'm so nervous I'm sweating more than you usually do."

"Ha ha" Patrick said and rolled his eyes.

"Guys, we're going to have to get used to this if we're going to be performing all over the world." Sydney said as he gripped the headphones that were around his neck in his small hands.

"_When we get back from the commercial break, McFly's friends and new tour partners, the DarkElements, are going to perform one of their songs."_

"Holy Crap, I think I'm going to piss my pants" Sydney whined and squeezed his legs together.

"Calm down guys, we're going to do fine" Riley said as she fiddled with the electric guitar that was in her hands.

"A little nervous?" Tom laughed as McFly walked over to the five Jacksons who started to panic even more.

"You could say that again" Rhuben nodded as she gripped the drumsticks that were in her hands tighter.

"A little nervous?" Danny asked, repeating Tom's question. Dougie slapped him on the back of the head as the other stared at him in confusion.

"Ignore him, he got dropped on the head when he was a baby" Harry said, shaking his head.

"He's not the only one then." Noah said and grinned at Patrick, who stuck his tongue out at his twin. "I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Jacqui."

"No, I don't think she was dropped, I think she just has a weird outlook on life." Rhuben laughed. "By the way, they're going to try and come to every concert we have, their parents are letting her and Gen skip school so they can see us, as long as they make up their homework."

"Sweet!" Sydney cheered and then his smile faded when they heard the music for CD: USA meaning that they were back from the commercial.

"Ok guys, calm down, this is going to be fine." Harry said to the Jacksons as they tensed up again.

"Oh, I think I'm going to barf" Patrick said, holding onto his stomach.

"Barf and I'll _kill_ you" Riley threatened.

"Which seems worse?" Rhuben asked her twin sarcastically. "Our brother pretty much dying from vomiting. Or being killed before he even gets onstage?"

"You're on now, so you might as well decide" Dougie said and grinned.

"You're not helping Dougs" Tom sighed as the Jacksons glared at Dougie.

"Ok guys, this is it" Riley sighed and faced her siblings, holding out her right hand. "Here's to the best concert of our lives. Fire."

Rhuben smirked and placed her right hand on top of her twin's. "Darkness."

"Thunder, baby" Patrick said and placed his right hand on top of hers, flipping his yellow tinted sunglasses over his eyes.

"SilverWind, let's rock guys" Noah cheered and placed a gloved right hand on top of Patrick's.

"Spirits, we're going to rule" Sydney grinned and placed his small right hand on top of Noah's as he pulled his headphones over his ears.

"DarkElements; rocking the earth with our power" they said, forming their right hands into fists and bumping them together.

"DarkElements, you're on!" a stage hand said and gave Patrick his bass guitar. He grinned and pulled it over his shoulders.

"Let's go guys!" he shouted and led his siblings out onstage. McFly watched as the Jacksons raced onstage, and the cheering from the crowd got louder as they waited by the microphone.

"And here on CD: USA is the DarkElements performing their song, All Downhill from here" the host said and the crowd cheered even louder s Noah clacked his drum sticks together six times to signal the beginning of the song.

As soon as they started playing the song, Patrick, Riley, and Rhuben jumped high into the air, striking the first chord which signaled the beginning of the DarkElements/McFly tour. Patrick grinned over at Riley as she stopped playing the guitar to hold onto the microphone as she sang.

"You're hiding something cuz it's burning through your eyes." She sang, holding onto the microphone and closing her eyes so she could revel in the moment of the concert and the sound of the crowd. "I try to get it out but all I hear from you are lies." She grabbed her guitar and started to play again as Patrick and Rhuben repeatedly jumped up and down to the beat of the song. "And I can tell you're going through the motions I figured you were acting out your part. Once again we're playing off emotion. Which one of us will burn until the end?"

Rhuben and Patrick moved to the microphones that were in front of them, and Sydney pulled the microphone that was on top of his piano/synthesizer/DJ table to his mouth so they could sing into it. Noah's microphone by the drum set was already pulled to his mouth level, so all he had to do was scoot forward on his stool.

"Catalyst, you insist to pull me down. You contradict the fact that you still want me around. And it's all downhill from here. And it's all downhill from here" The five of them sang. Sydney, who was towards the back of the stage, smiled as he sang, watching the crowd scream and cheer for them. His eyes moved towards McFly, who were standing off on the side of the stage, bobbing their head to the music.

As the second verse started up, Riley and Patrick moved away from the microphones. Patrick stopped playing the bass as Riley kept going. Rhuben stopped playing her guitar and moved up to the center microphone.

"Your good intentions slowly turned to bitterness" she sang into the microphone, holding onto the stand as she moved forward, and touched her free hand with the girls and boys who were in the front row."

"Turn to bitterness" Noah repeated and smiled at the cheering when he started to sing.

"Reoccurring episodes with each and every kiss" Rhuben sang and the crowd cheered even louder when Riley and Patrick moved over to a microphone and Riley kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Let's go!" Patrick screamed into the microphone and jumped away from it as his fingers flew over the frets of the bass guitar and Rhuben started playing again.

"And I can tell you're going through the motions. I figured you were acting out your part. Once again we're playing off emotion. Which one of us will burn until the end?" Rhuben sang and Riley and Patrick moved to share a microphone as they sang the chorus.

"Catalyst, you insist to pull me down. You contradict the fact that you still want me around. And it's all downhill from here. And it's all downhill from here" The five of them sang and smiled at the crowd.

Riley, Patrick, and Rhuben turned their backs to the audience and bent down on one knee so the audience could see Sydney and Noah when they sang their parts of the song, still playing their guitars.

"And I can't believe you pulled it off again. Or notice till it all sets in. You'll deny it till you're at your bitter end" Noah and Sydney sang in unison and Riley, Patrick, and Rhuben jumped and did a flip, still playing their guitars as they played the next chord to the song and started to jump around.

"And I can tell you're going through the motions. I figured you were acting out your part. Once again we're playing off emotion. Which one of us will burn until the end?" Sydney sang, closing his eyes as he sang into the microphone. As he finished singing, he opened his eyes, looked at Noah and smiled, giving him a small nod.

"Catalyst, you insist to pull me down. You contradict the fact that you still want me around. And it's all downhill from here. And it's all downhill from here." Noah sang as he stopped playing the drums, Riley had a small solo, and stood up behind the drum set as Patrick moved up to the center microphone, holding his arms above his head.

"And you keep pulling me down" He screamed. As soon as he sang 'down', Riley, Rhuben, Noah, and Sydney all did a back flip, playing another chord, the audience was screaming loudly as Riley and Rhuben moved to the center microphone that Patrick backed away from.

"Pulling me down, pulling me down" Riley and Rhuben sang in unison.

"You contradict the fact that you still want me around" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney sang in unison.

"And it's all downhill from here. And it's all downhill from here" they sang in unison and finished the song. Grinning from ear to ear, the five stood together at the front of the stage and held hands, holding it over their heads, and then bowed at the same time.

After waving to the crowd, they bounded off of the stage and over to McFly, who gave them high-fives and congratulations.

"That was awesome!" Patrick cried, his eyes shining.

"Yeah, who knew that a little kid like you could scream that loud" Harry agreed and mussed his hair.

"We did" Riley, Rhuben, Noah, and Sydney said in unison and laughed.

"Just think, if you love feeling like this, you're going to feel like it for the rest of the year of our tour" Tom replied.

"Yeah!" Riley and Rhuben cried in unison and the nine of them did a group high-five to celebrate.


	4. On the Road

**Chapter Four**

**On the Road**

"Wow, this is probably the biggest tour bus I've ever seen" Rhuben commented as she climbed up the steps of the bus, looking around.

"Yeah, we had to get a bigger one when we decided that you guys would be the band to tour with us" Tom shrugged. "Anyway, let me give you the grand tour." He said, waving his arms around the bus.

Sydney cocked an inquisitive eyebrow but stayed quiet; his siblings could tell that he was trying so hard not to say something really smart that could possibly bruise Tom's ego. "So, here's the small, but very nice kitchen" he said and pointed to the small booth, and medium sized refrigerator. "It comes in handy when we actually want to eat something. Over here is the loo, the relatively small loo. Just make sure you don't go in there after Dougie does, you'll either be poisoned, or sickened from what he leaves in there And back here are our bunks, one for each of us, oh and don't be surprised if you wake up and find that Danny has been sharing his bunk with someone random."

"I heard that!" Danny shouted from the back of the bus.

Tom chuckled and led the Jacksons towards the back of the bus. "And back here is the 'lounge', where we sit, talk, and play video games."

"And in Dougie's case, fart up a storm either that or he strips for no reason." Harry called out and he and Danny laughed. Tom gave a pained smile before turning back to the Jacksons.

"So, what do you guys think?" he asked them.

"I think it's really cool, but you guys seriously need some air freshener in here" Noah said, holding a sleeve of his overlarge sweatshirt over his nose.

"Or Febreeze" Riley said and wrinkled her nose as she looked around. "You could pick up your clothes too."

"What, are you going to be our maid service?" Danny asked her with a cheeky smile. Rhuben smirked and bent down towards the floor, when she straightened up she whipped a pair of shorts at his head.

"You wish" she replied.

"I don't know, I think that you two would look really fit in those French maid outfits" Dougie said and smiled.

"Ignore him, he makes weird comments all the time" Tom said, waving his hand. "We only keep him in the band for entertainment."

"Yeah, 'cause I suck playing the bass" Dougie shot back, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, just out of curiosity, is he _always_ this quiet?" Patrick asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. Danny and Harry burst out laughing.

"No way, he, like, _never_ shuts up!" Danny declared.

"He just has to get to know you guys, and then he'll be annoying the hell out of you guys too" Harry added.

"Great" Sydney smiled and nodded. "We'd be used to it because that's what Patrick and Noah do after they get on a sugar high."

"Hey Luke, let's get going!" Tom called to the bus driver, who nodded back and pulled out onto the street, official marking the start of the tour.

"What, kind of video games do you have?" Noah asked as they sat down at the back of the bus. He picked up an Xbox controlled and looked at the TV that they had it hooked up to.

"We have Halo, Fifa, and Time Splitters, and stuff like that."

"Ri-Ri, Rhu-Rhu, let's play Halo" Patrick said and eagerly grabbed another controller, handing it to Riley. Danny sat up; if anything he now had a cocky grin on his face. "You're the best out of all of us."

"I seriously doubt that" Danny said and grabbed a controller. "There's no way you can beat us."

"Why's that?" Rhuben asked a cold look in her blue eyes. Sydney sighed and slapped his forehead, wondering why Danny just had to go and make Rhuben mad. Now he was going to get his male pride bruised beyond recognition.

"Because everybody knows that girls aren't better at guys in video games. Its like how guys aren't better than girls in dating."

"In your case that would be a lie" Tom said to him and Sydney giggled as he pulled his laptop onto his lap.

"Care to make a little wager about that" Riley said casually as Danny raised his eyebrows in interest. "Loser pays 20 bucks."

"You're on" Danny replied.

"Dude, I think you went overboard this time" Dougie said as he reluctantly took the controller that Noah handed him.

"There's no possible way that we could lose." Danny replied smugly.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost" Danny muttered.

"Neither can I!" Dougie grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't want to play; _now_ I've lost 20 bucks."

"That should be easy for you, considering all of the money you get." Rhuben commented as she tossed the controller to the side and bumped fists with her sister.

"Why do you need the money if you probably get as much as we do?" Harry asked.

"Trying to make sure your friends don't lost big bikkies?" Sydney asked in a teasing tone. Dougie, Danny, Harry, and Tom looked at him, blank looks on their faces. "A lot of money" he explained. "You guys _do_ know that the British and Australian languages aren't that different because Australia was early inhabited by British people."

"Did we forget to mention that he's really smart" Noah asked with a laugh. "Do you know what kind of an education he can get if he really wanted to?"

"No, what?" Tom asked curiously.

"An 8th grade education if I really wanted, but I think that I'm smarter then that" Sydney replied calmly. "But the only reason that is, is because I do a lot of technical stuff."

"Right, you're the one who designs your guys' website" Harry said and nodded.

"How'd you know that?" Patrick asked, barely looking away from the TV, where he and Noah were playing Time Splitters, their fingers rapidly moving over the controller to the Xbox.

"Oh, we kind of checked up on your guys before we decided to choose which band to do." Danny replied. "I thought the gallery was cool."

"That's cause Rhuben was the one who took all of those pictures." Riley replied. "I decide what information we can put on there, like what turns us on and stuff, and Patrick and Noah decide what music to put on it, and Syd puts it all together."

"Wow, you guys do a lot of stuff together don't you" Harry replied and smiled warmly.

"Of course, we'd do anything for each other, we protect each other" Rhuben replied in a soft voice as if she was thinking of something.

"Hey guys, listen to this" Sydney said loudly. "The winner, or actually, winners, who get to come to our first concert and hang with us for that night is Kayla Collins and Madison Dawson. So we're going to meet them at our first concert."

"Where's that again?" Patrick asked his baby brother.

"That's in…Virginia. We should be there by late tonight, and the concert is tomorrow." Sydney replied.

"Let's not think about that now" Danny said hastily.

"Right, we should have some fun, and fun is beating Dougie _again_ at Fifa" Tom declared and grabbed a controller, laughing manically.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know, an uneventful chapter, well, that happens in most stories. Anyway, Kayla is owned by FallennAngel and Madison is owned by Miss9McFly4SoD. And no, this Madison is not the same one in 'You've Got a Friend'.**


	5. Contest Winners Part 1

**Chapter Five**

**Contest Winners Part 1**

Tom, Harry, Danny, and Dougie laughed as they crept towards the Jacksons' sleeping forms, buckets of water in their hands. For once in their lives, McFly had woken up early, remembering that the Jacksons had to go meet the contest winners today and tried to think of a funny way to wake them up. So they went down to the hotel's kitchen and grabbed buckets and filled them up with water before going back to the hotel room.

"On three" Tom whispered and the others nodded. "1…2…3"

Danny, Dougie, Harry, and Tom started to pour the buckets of water, but the Jacksons shot awake and knocked the buckets back towards the four boys, causing water to splash everywhere.

"What the hell?" Harry cried, jumping backwards, trying to wipe water from his face. "How did you guys do that?"

"It's a secret" Patrick replied and grinned as he pulled his blonde bangs away from his blue eyes, water dripping down his face.

"What did you want to wake us up for anyway?" Riley asked as she grabbed a brush from the table that was beside her and started to brush her bed hair. "From what I've seen on videos, you guys are the ones that have to be woken up."

"That's true" Tom said and he ran his fingers through his hair. "But if you've forgotten, which I bet you have, you have to meet the contest winners in the lobby in about 20 minuets."

"We didn't forget" Rhuben said hastily as she got out of the bed and bent over, stretching. She stood up and rose and eyebrow as she saw all four McFly boys staring at her. "Ok, either you're staring at my ass, or you've never seen a girl in pajamas, apart from your sisters."

"Both" they replied in unison and laughed as Noah grabbed a pillow and threw it at them.

"Wow, guys are all the same" Riley said as she shook her head. "Now, we'll be dressed and down in the hotel restaurant in about 10 minuets, we'll meet you down there."

"Ok" Danny replied and the four left the hotel room.

"Wow, they're a bunch of hormonal crazed freaks" Sydney laughed as he; Patrick, and Noah grabbed their clothes from their bags and went into the bathroom to get changed.

"Just wait, you're going to be the same way when you're our age!" Riley shouted back through the bathroom door.

"Doubt it!" the three of them shouted back, banging a palm on the door for emphasis.

* * *

"And I'd like two pieces of toast, two scrambled eggs, two hash browns, oatmeal, grits, and an apple." Dougie said and closed his menu, smiling at the waiter who stared at him, his pen halfway to the pad that was in his hands. He blinked and quickly wrote down the order before going off to the kitchen.

"Does he-"

"Always eat that much?" Tom asked, interrupting Patrick, and then nodded.

"Why does everybody always act like I'm not here?" Dougie asked and sunk low in his chair, pouting.

"Because you never speak up for yourself" Riley replied as if it were obvious, before looking at her watch. "Oh hey, we'll be back in a minute; we have to go meet the contest winners."

"Ok, we'll make sure that Doug doesn't eat your guys' food too" Harry said as he shook his head at the youngest member of his band, who glared back at him.

Sydney laughed as Noah lifted him out of his chair and the five of them walked out of the hotel restaurant and into the lobby. The five of them saw two girls sitting in chairs near the front desk. One had blonde hair with lighter blonde streaks and blue/green/gray eyes. The other was a Ginger with bright green eyes.

"Hi, are you Kayla Collins and Madison Dawson?" Patrick asked politely as they walked over to the two girls.

"Yes" they replied, their eyes wide.

"Cool, I'm Riley, that's Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney" Riley said and shook their hands. "It's great to meet you."

"Same here" Kayla said and the other girls stayed quiet. "Sorry, we're really nervous."

"Don't be, we're just like normal people" Noah said gently.

"Except for the fact that we're touring with McFly and we play instruments" Rhuben replied and nodded. "Other then that, yeah, we're normal people. We all have our faults."

"And being nervous is one of them, considering we're going on stage tonight and I'm totally anxious for that" Sydney said and giggled. "Anyway, anything we can do for you before we go eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, could you sign some things for us?" Madison asked, finally speaking.

"No problem" Rhuben replied and the five of them signed notebooks, posters, and CDs for the two girls and for their friends before going back into the restaurant to eat. "Guys, this is Kayla Collins and Madison Dawson, the winners of the contest."

"Nice to meet you" Tom said politely and stood up, shaking their hands. Danny and Harry got up from the table and pulled a chair over so they could sit down. "So, are you excited about the concert?"

"Totally" Kayla said happily. "I've been waiting months for it ever since you guys announced that you'd be going on tour with another band. I was even happier when I found out that it was the DarkElements."

"Where are you from?" Sydney asked her as he colored on a sheet of paper that was given to him.

"I'm from England." She replied. "Madison is from Ireland, but I met her in England."

"Wow, we have fans in England?" Noah asked his eyes wide. "I never knew that, I thought we were only popular back home."

"Lots of people had downloaded your stuff off of the internet, my friends and I listen to you all the time." Madison replied. "Along with McFly."

"Thank you, great to know that people back home haven't forgotten about us" Danny said with a grin. Kayla smiled back at him and Danny looked pleased. Dougie rolled his eyes and continued eating his hash browns.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Riley asked Kayla and Madison.

"Oh no, we ate before we left" Madison replied, shaking her head.

"Which was hardly anything, we were too nervous. Ask our parents, we were driving them nuts all last night and this morning." Kayla added, causing the others to laugh.

"I remember I was the same way when we met Cartel." Rhuben said with a nod. Patrick snorted.

"You and Ri-Ri almost fainted." He replied.

"I did not!" Riley snapped back, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ow, why am _I_ always the one that gets hit?" he asked in a whiny tone as both of his hands flew to the back of his head.

"You know, Danny always asks the same thing" Harry said with a laugh as he leaned back in his chair.

"Ok, so what we're doing today is that after we're done eating, we're going to go up to our rooms, pack up our stuff and leave to go to the arena. We'll do a sound check, come back here to eat our dinner made by the caterers, and then we'll have the concert, which I'm sure is going to be the best day of your life" Noah said and laughed.

"Conceited much?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm being optimistic"


	6. Backstage Antics

**Chapter Six**

**Backstage Antics**

"Ok, so we've done the sound check earlier today" Noah said to the video camera that was hovering around the two bands and the contest winners backstage. "And we had a _great_ dinner of steak and potatoes, those caterers are awesome. Anyway, we're now going into make up and getting changed for the concert, and we have exactly a half an hour left until we officially start the tour, and everything is going perfectly."

"Where's my hat? I can't find my hat?" Rhuben cried, running around.

"Ooh, I feel so sick, I need a trash can!" Dougie moaned as he held his stomach.

"Where's my skateboard?" Riley cried, frantically, looking around. "Where's my skateboard? Where's my beanie? Where's my guitar!"

"Well, we're just _a little bit_ nervous" Noah corrected himself and grinned for the camera. The cameraman smiled and nodded before turning off the camera and Noah went to get his make up done.

"So, what do you guys think that Riley will make us wear this time?" Patrick asked as he got some foundation on his face. He didn't like getting make up put on, but since there were so many stage lights and camera flashes, he knew that he would look pale without it. Noah shrugged and he plopped into the chair next to Sydney.

"I don't know, but she's really good at choosing what we're going to wear." Sydney replied kicking his feet. He smiled as someone brushed his hair. He looked up at the people that were moving around them and smiled sweetly. "Can someone get me a banana?"

"Sure thing, sweetie" The lady brushing his hair said and smiled back at him.

"How the heck do you do that?" Harry, who was sitting on the couch behind them, asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"You just have to be young and cute" Sydney replied and then shrugged. "At least you have one of those points."

"Ooh, he burned you on that one" Noah laughed as he and Patrick slid down from their chairs and checked their hair in the mirror. "That's great-"

"-thanks" Patrick finished his sentence.

"No problem" the man replied and walked away.

"Here's your banana sweetie" the lady returned, giving Sydney the banana and set a basket of fruit on the table as the others entered the dressing room.

"Yuck!" Tom cried as he saw Sydney peeling the fruit in his hands. "How can you stand eating bananas? They're disgusting."

"I agree with you on that one" Rhuben agreed and grabbed and apple from the basket.

"You're just saying that because you used to think that the brown spots on the banana were poisonous" Danny said and shoved his friend on the shoulder as Kayla and Madison started to laugh.

"It's been scientifically proven that those spots on bananas are poisonous" Tom declared. Sydney started to choke on the banana that he was eating.

"It's not poisonous" He cried, his eyes wide. "And it hasn't been _scientifically proven_ and I would know."

"It's true, he would know" Riley said as she rolled her eyes, she reached for the fruit basket and grabbed an orange. About to peel it open, she smiled evilly and casually tossed it at the back of Patrick's head.

"Ow!" Patrick cried, turning around. "What'd you do that for?"

"I thought you'd duck" she replied innocently. "I mean, you have the fastest reflexes out of all of us and you're facing a mirror, I figured you would have seen it."

"A likely story!" Patrick shot back and threw a banana back at her. Riley ducked and it hit Danny on the side of the head.

"Gross!" he cried, pulling the mushy fruit off of his shoulder. "Now I have to do my hair again, and it took two hours!"

"How can it take too hours to get your hair done?" Rhuben asked, shaking her head, as she grabbed a handful of grapes.

"Oh, he's a girl in disguise" Dougie replied and Danny glared at him, throwing the banana chunks at his head.

"Ugh!" Rhuben cried as some hit her on the face. "You're such a jerk!" she started to throw the grapes that were in her hand.

"Ouch, those are like little paintballs, stop that!" Harry cried, shielding his face. Soon it was a full blown fruit war as apples, bananas, grapes, oranges, and strawberries went flying everywhere, and the cameramen were getting it all on tape.

"Guys, stop, you're going onstage in twenty minuets, and you're all covered in food." Jake shouted as he ran backstage. The two bands stopped throwing food and looked at their manager in shock.

"When did you get here?" Tom asked him, pulling a strawberry out of his hair.

"I was getting my little cousin, she's excited for this too, but you guys shouldn't worry about that, you need to get changed and your hair done again." Jake said. "Anyway, we're going to kick it off with the DarkElements. You'll play a song, and then McFly will play a song. You guys will play five songs each, going back and forth. I think that you should end it with 'Its Been a Summer' and 'Five Colors in her hair'."

"Got it" McFly and the DarkElements replied and went off to other dressings rooms.

* * *

"Are you guys ready to go on?" Jake asked McFly as he entered their dressing room ten minuets later. "You only have ten minuets."

"Yeah, we're ready, but where are the Jacksons, we have something to talk to them about before we go on" Danny replied, turning to his manager.

"We're right here" Rhuben said as she and her siblings walked into the dressing room. She cocked an eyebrow at McFly's choice of clothes. "Ok, Dougie is fine in shorts, and so is Harry, but aren't you two going to be a little bit overheated in those jackets?"

"We'll be fine" Tom said with a wave of his hand.

"I think that wearing the jackets and ties is a good thing." Madison commented. "But what you guys are wearing is totally cool!"

"It's supposed to represent your first performance isn't it?" Kayla asked.

"You've been reading our website lately haven't you?" Sydney asked with a knowing smile.

Riley was wearing her beanie pulled low over her hair. Her hair was pulled into two braids and she was wearing a red tank top over black cargo shorts and black vans with red laces. As usual she had bandages going up her right arm.

Rhuben was wearing her black hat, pulled over her left eye. She was wearing a purple tank top underneath a white shirt that was buttoned up except for the top two buttons, and she was wearing a black tie over it. Like her sister, she was wearing black cargo shorts and black vans with purple laces.

Patrick and Noah were wearing doo rags on their heads, but had a visor over it, so it pushed their hair into their eyes. They were wearing white t-shirts under a yellow and a gray hooded vest and jean shorts and black vans with white laces.

Sydney was wearing a blue baseball cap backwards on his head, so his bands pushed through the hole and into his eyes. He was wearing a black and blue basketball jersey with blue sweat bands and black cargo shorts with black vans and blue laces.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, tuning to them.

"Well, the very first concert that we did, we wore clothes that were like this, so I thought it would be a good idea to go back to that for the first concert of our tour." Riley replied as she nervously bent her knees, cracking her ankles.

"Ew" Dougie moaned and made a face at the sound.

"You guys are on in five minuets," a stage hand said as he came up to the two bands, a clipboard in his hands and a head mic on. "Are you ready?"

"No"


	7. The First Concert

**A/N: Just so I don't bore you with this chapter, I'm only going to explain the first song and the last two songs. And when they play 'Five Colors' I'm describing the video off of their concert in Wembley, you can see the video on Youtube.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**The First Concert**

"Ok, you guys are going to go onstage at the same time, but the DarkElements are going to play first" Jake said as McFly and the DarkElements crowded around him, bouncing up and down in nervousness. "You're going to kick it off with Understatement"

"Sweetness!" Sydney cheered as he punched his fists in the air.

"And McFly is going to start it off with Please, Please." Jake said and McFly nodded. A stagehand walked by Jake and told the two bands that they were going in two minuets, which made them even more nervous than before.

"Wait a second" Rhuben said and turned to Riley. "Sunglasses or no?"

"Mmm, I think they'll be better at the beginning" Riley said and grabbed five tinted sunglasses off of the cart that was beside her. She slid the red pair over her eyes and handed the others to her siblings. "I was planning on using them at the end, but this idea is better."

"Do you guys have your headmics?" Jake asked them and they nodded.

"Wouldn't your breathing be picked up?" Tom asked.

"Yeah; what about the feedback from the other microphone?" Danny added.

"Oh, Sydney invented these so we can use the headmics to sing when we back away fro the microphone." Noah explained.

"That and it cancels out the sound of our breathing and the feedback of the microphone" Rhuben added.

"69 Dude, that's awesome" Dougie said, shaking his head.

"The microphone?" Harry asked him.

"No, how smart the little guy is"

"I could make some for you guys if you wanted" Sydney offered.

"Worry about that later, only a minute" Jake reminded them.

Riley smirked and turned to her siblings. She held out her right hand. Fire."

Rhuben smirked and placed her right hand on top of her twin's, changing her drumsticks to her other hand. "Darkness."

"Thunder" Patrick said and placed his right hand on top of hers, flipping his yellow tinted sunglasses over his eyes.

"SilverWind" Noah grinned and placed his right hand on top.

"Spirits, we're going to be famous, y'all" Sydney grinned, causing the others to laugh, and placed his small right hand on top of Noah's as he pulled his headphones over his ears.

"DarkElements; rocking the earth with our power" they said, forming their right hands into fists and bumping them together.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Tom said when the lights dimmed.

The two bands walked onstage, in the dark, the sounds of the screaming and cheering fans instantly boosting up their adrenaline. Sydney glanced over at Patrick and Noah, who were grinning like fools, walking behind him. The screaming got louder as McFly's and the DarkElements' guitars came up onstage by a trap door in the stage.

Riley, Noah, and Patrick grabbed their guitars and pulled the straps over their heads, they pulled their headmics out of their pockets and put it over their ears. Sydney went over to his turntable/keyboard/synthesizer and pulled headphones over his ears, and attached the microphone to his headmic on top of the headphones. Rhuben sat down behind her drumset and pulled her headmic on over her ears, and then placed the tips of her drumsticks onto the snare drum, looking at Riley for her cue. Riley nodded at her and the two started the beginning of the song, the crowd screaming and cheering even louder when they recognized the tune.

"I'm sick of smiling, and so is my jaw. Can't you see my front is crumbling down?" Riley sang as Patrick and Noah skipped back and forth across the stage, playing their guitars. "I'm sick of being someone I'm not." She made a face for the camera that panned down in front of her and smiled. "Please get me out of this slump"

"I'm sick of clapping, when I know I can do it better for myself." Patrick sang and smiled at Kayla and Madison who were in the very front row of the audience, singing along. Riley backed away from her microphone, skipping to the side of the stage and bending down towards the teenage boys and girls that were there. "I'm sick of waiting, sick of all these words that will never matter."

Riley turned and ran back to Patrick's microphone and pressed her cheek against his as they sang together. "I wired these nerves together, hoping for a chance to think on time." Riley and Patrick sang, they couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces. "And I'm tracing over your letter, to see if your intentions are as good as mine."

"But you're getting worse" The five of them sang, using their own microphones. The audience screamed the 'uh-huh' back at the DarkElements as Noah held his microphone out to them. "I swear it. It's hard to prove you're an understatement. You're getting worse, and I know. You'll be calling, calling, calling me again"

"I'm done with everything, that had to do with you" Noah sang as Riley and Patrick jumped across the stage to the beat of the song. "Don't worry; your pictures are already burned."

"I'm done with new friends," Sydney sang and then shook his head and smiled as he looked over at McFly, who were watching them play. "Don't sell yourself short, you'll lose it in the end."

"I wired these nerves together, hoping for a chance to think on time. And I'm tracing over your letter, to see if your intentions are as good as mine" The two of them sang in unison.

As the DarkElements sang through the chorus, Patrick and Noah jumped into the crowd to crowd surf, and the security guards held onto their feet o make sure they wouldn't get swept away and then pushed them back onto the stage.

"I can't help how I feel. No, I can't help how I feel" Sydney sang into the microphone.

"But you're!" Patrick shouted and then Rhuben stopped playing the drums and stood up, holding the drumsticks in her hands.

"Getting worse, I swear it." She sang as the crowd screamed louder and louder. "It's hard to prove you're an understatement. You're getting worse, and I know." She slammed her drumsticks against the snare drum and the hi-hat, as Riley and Patrick did a back flip. "You'll be calling, calling, calling me again"

Riley, Patrick, and Noah held their microphones out to the audience for the audience. "Calling me again!" They shouted back.

"Calling me again!" Riley, Patrick, and Noah sang as they all moved to the middle microphone.

"But you're getting worse, I swear it. It's hard to prove you're an understatement. You're getting worse, and I know. You'll be calling, calling, calling me again"

The lights dimmed on the lower part of the stage, and lit up where McFly started to play 'Please, Please'.

* * *

"Ok everybody, this is the last DarkElements song for tonight" Rhuben said as she grabbed a water bottle and took a sip of it.

"You all have been _awesome_!" Sydney shouted and waved to the crowd.

"Now, since you guys are such awesome fans, we know that you're going to like this next song." Noah said as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "But before that, we want you all to give a round of applause to our contest winners Kayla Collins and Madison Dawson." Riley grinned and she and Patrick started everybody in clapping.

"Will you get on with it already?" Dougie called form the upper level of the stage.

"Yeah, we also got another song to do" Danny added in an impatient way, although the DarkElements could tell that he was joking.

"All right, All right" Patrick said, holding up his hands and turned back to the audience.. "Now, we know you guys know this song by heart. It was our first single off our 'Meant to Live' CD and it was voted as number one song."

"Since you guys were the ones that helped us get it to number one, we want you guys to sing along. This song is called 'It's Been a Summer" Riley concluded and adjusted the strap of her guitar as the screams of the audience grew deafening. They cheered louder as Riley and Rhuben started off the song.

"I'm cracked from my head down to my spine" Riley sang and held the microphone out to the audience.

"Ready to Self-Destruct at any time" they sang back.

"And I'm trying to convince myself that the way I feel is all I have. It could take a lifetime, to realize that you're alright" Patrick sang into the microphone, blinking sweat away from his eyes.

"But she said, "I'd know when you would come back", It's been a summer" Riley and Rhuben sang in unison

"It's burning up in here, even though the bed is cold on your side. I'd rather die, then spend this night here without you, without you."

"I would try to fix these flaws of mine, If I could just see you for one more time." Rhuben sang as Riley and Patrick stopped playing their guitars and motioned for the audience to scream louder.

"And I'm trying to convince myself, that the way I feel is all I have. I don't believe in sure things, there's pain in what the truth brings" Noah sang as Patrick spun his guitar around him and played the next string on the bass. At the same time, Riley threw her pick up into the air, caught it with her other hand and did a pick slide.

"But she said, "I'd know when you would come back", It's been a summer" Rhuben and Noah sang in unison

As they went through the chorus again, Sydney moved away from the his keyboard and went to the center mic, and pulled it out of the mic stand. "I'd be the first one to know, If its smart for me to just let it go. I'll be the laughing stock of all time, person most likely to find. Deciding if it's fate that made you avoid me to this day." He sang and Riley, Rhuben, and Patrick jumped up and down to the beat of the song.

He then held the microphone out to the audience and they sang back, ""I'd know when you would come back", It's been a summer."

"It's burning up in here, even though the bed is cold on your side. I'd rather die, then spend this night here without you." Riley and Patrick sang in one microphone.

"Yeah, It's burning up in here, even though the bed is cold on your side. I'd rather die, then spend this night here without you." Rhuben and Noah sang.

"Without you" Sydney finished.

The audience clapped and cheered as the Jacksons walked to the edge of the stage, held hands, and bowed in unison.

"Thanks you guys, give it up for McFly, this is their last song for tonight!" Sydney called.

"You know what?" Tom said into his microphone. "I don't think it would be a DEFly concert if we didn't sing a song together."

"What?" Noah asked, his jaw dropping.

"Come on up here you guys, you're singing the final song with us" Danny said and grinned.

"Awesome!" Patrick shouted, and everybody clasped their hands over their ears at the loud sound.

"You idiot!" Sydney laughed and the five of them ran to the top of the stage as the stage hands moved the keyboard up to the top of the stage as the crowd screamed and cheered as loud as they possibly could.

"Pat, give me the bass" Riley said and she traded guitars with her brother.

"Riley, Rhuben, you share a microphone with Doug," Tom said. "Patrick, you can share with me, Noah, you can share with Syd."

"Can we get another guitar out here?" Noah asked and smiled when a stage hand raced onstage and handed him a guitar and then raced off. "Thank you."

The lights on the stage dimmed as McFly and the DarkElements played random notes so they could check to make sure that their instruments wee tuned or sounded correct. When he was sure, Danny stepped up to the microphone.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" He counted and they started to play the song. The audience screamed as Tom, Danny, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Dougie spun around, still playing the chords to the song.

"Do do do do do" Tom and Danny sang in unison and then pointed to the audience.

"Doo!" they shouted back.

"Do do do do do"

"Doo!"

"Do do do do do"

"Doo!"

"She's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair, Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears," Noah sang as the others jumped back and forth across the stage. He backed away as Danny moved up to the microphone.

"Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear, but she don't care, la la la la la la la" He sang and then everybody moved up to their microphone.

"Everybody wants to know her name, I threw a house party and she came" When they sang 'came' Danny rushed over to the microphone that Dougie, Riley, and Rhuben were sharing and licked Dougie on the cheek. "Everyone asked me, who the hell is she? That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair."

Riley and Dougie ran to the other side of the stage as Patrick moved up to the microphone. "She's just a loner with a sexy attitude, I'd like to bone her 'cause she puts me in the mood."

"The rumours spreading now that she cooks in the nude, but she don't care, but she don't care." Tom sang.

As they went through the chorus again, Rhuben looked at the crowd and her smile grew wider as she saw all of the signs that were for the two bands. One that made her laugh mentally was one that a girl was holding that said 'Patrick and NoahTwin Hotties'. They were too young to date right now, but she knew that they would be breaking a lot of hearts because they would be leaving their future girlfriends to go on tours and stuff. There were plenty for her and Riley, and there were even some for Sydney. But McFly definitely had a few more than they did.

"She was all I thought about, the girl I couldn't live without. But then she went insane, she couldn't take the fame." Tom sang in a high-pitched tone. "She said I was to blame/ She'd had enough, and shaved five colours off and now," Tom held out the word 'now' for ten seconds as the Jacksons spun on the balls of their feet in a fast circle, astonishing Dougie, Harry, and Danny, who sat by and watched.

"She's just a weirdo with no name." Sydney sang as he stopped spinning.

"Everybody wants to know her name" Tom sang into the microphone.

"How does she cope with her new found fame?" Danny sang, smiling at the audience.

"Everyone asks me," Noah sang.

"Who the hell is she," Patrick screamed.

"That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair." Riley and Rhuben sang in unison.

"1 2 3 4 " Danny shouted.

Do do do do do" Tom and Danny sang into the microphone and pointed into the audience.

"Doo"! they shouted back.

"Do do do do do" Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney sang.

"Doo!"

"Do do do do do"

"Doo!"

"Thanks for coming tonight everybody, you rock!" Harry shouted into the microphone as he backed away from the drums and moved down to where the others were and they all bowed and blew kisses to the cheering crowd.

"Have a good night!" Sydney shouted and that marked the end of their first concert.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it took me long enough to get this chapter done when I was able to put up others, I don't blame you. But you readers are so awesome, I found out that one of our readers liked our stories so much that they copied and pasted them into word documents and printed them out so they could read them over and over again. That means a lot. The next chapter to this story is dedicated to you guys, because you rock at life! Oh, and check out and comment on our stories on Dougified Forums, that'd be great.**


	8. First Night on Tour Bus Pt1

**A/N: Just so you know, I made this chapter shorter than others on purpose.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**First Night on Tour Bus Pt.1**

"WHOO!" Patrick cheered as soon as the doors to the bus closed. He led everybody in a round of applause as the whooped and hollered. "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"I don't think I've ever sweat more in my entire life" Noah said as he took off his t-shirt and went into the bathroom to wring it out. "There's like, a river of sweat coming out of my shirt!" he shouted back to the others.

"Oh my gosh, I don't think I've _ever_ had more fun in my entire life" Rhuben said as she stretched out on one of the couches.

"Give me twenty minuets and I'll make you have even more fun, as long as you promise to be quiet so we don't disturb the others" Danny replied and then cried out in pain when Rhuben punched him in the back.

"You're such a perv" Riley laughed tiredly as she draped a towel over her head.

"You don't know the half of it" Tom laughed and then sat up when they heard the sound of something banging on the side of the bus. "What the bloody hell is that?" Riley got up and leaned over the couch to open the blinds, and a smirk came onto Dougie's face as he looked at her ass. "Stop staring at my ass!" she snapped without turning around.

"How'd she do that?" Dougie whispered to Harry, who shrugged in reply.

"Dude, the fans are banging on the side of the bus" Riley said as she sat down on the couch again. "I think they want us to go out and sign more autographs. Hang on a tick, where's Sydney?"

"He's over there" Harry laughed as he pointed. The others turned and laughed when he saw that he was curled up in one of the bottom bunks, snoring softly. Half of his body was out of the bunk and almost on the floor. "I guess the first concert took a lot out of him."

"Most times he would be up for like, hours, after a concert, but he didn't get much sleep the night before" Rhuben yawned. "Then again, not all of us got sleep either."

"What kept you up all night?" Danny asked as a small mischievous smile on his face.

"A thing called Dad," Noah replied as he sat down on the floor. "He came to the hotel last night and woke us up; just to get extra singing and dancing practice before the concert. Times like those I hate that he's our manager" he muttered as he lay down and closed his eyes, resting his head on his arms.

"That's rough" Tom said sympathetically.

"We're used to it, for him, he just wants us to be perfect, so we really can't blame him." Patrick replied softly and rested his head against Riley's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Don't you go to sleep too" she laughed, poking his cheek.

"I'm not" he replied, his eyes still closed. "I'm just resting."

"That's the same thing that Dad says, and we know that means he's about to go to sleep" Rhuben laughed. She stood up and bent at the knees, lifting Noah into her arms. "Wow, you're getting heavy."

"You kidding, Patrick's heavier" Riley grunted as she slung her brother over her shoulder. "His head is empty, which makes it heavier." She turned back to McFly, who were now playing the Xbox and drinking Red Bull as they waited for the bus to leave the parking lot. "We're going to get changed and then go to sleep."

"That's not a bad idea" Danny said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Mind if join you?"

"Do you want to have all of your pubic hair torn off?" Rhuben asked in reply and she and Riley placed their sleeping twin brothers in their beds.

"Ouch" Dougie, Tom, and Harry grimaced as Danny had a look of horror on his face.

"Yeah, I didn't think so"


	9. First Night on Tour Bus Pt2

**Chapter Nine**

**First Night on Tour Bus Pt.2**

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT IS THAT?"

Tom let out a small scream as he rolled out of the top bunk and onto the bus floor. Harry and Danny fell out of their beds on top of him. Patrick and Noah sat up in unison and bumped their heads on the bottom of the bunks that were over them, crying out in pain. Riley and Rhuben pulled the curtain on their bunk beds to the side and peered out. Sydney opened the curtain on his bunk bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"What's going on?" he asked in a small voice.

"Was that Dougie?" Danny groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, rubbing his head.

"Dougs, that brown thing in the toilet is called poo!" Harry called helpfully as he rolled his eyes and moved to get back into his top bunk bed.

"No, what the hell is that?" Dougie asked as he pointed to the cabinet under the sink. Rhuben pushed Dougie out of the way and looked down at the small green package that was under the sink. She stood up and looked at him as if he were stupid.

"What, haven't you seen tampons before?" she asked him.

"That's just disgusting," Dougie shuddered. "Where do you put those things?"

"Up your nose" Riley replied sarcastically as she jumped down from her bunk bed, pulling down the bottom of her red tank top.

"No way, man!" Danny protested. "There is NO way I'm living with _that_!"

Dougie nodded in agreement, which just confirmed Riley's thought that Dougie and Danny probably shared parts of their brains, the stupid parts. "They're bunking with US; therefore OUR rights must be upheld!" Dougie panted with fear. "Tom tell them to get their… their…"

He trailed off, not wanted to say the vile word unfamiliar to his lips.

"TAM-_PONS,_ Dougie," Harry shot at him. "Come on, you can say it, TAM-_PONS_."

"If this is all they're going to argue about, I'm going back to sleep" Sydney muttered and pulled the curtain closed. Patrick and Noah grunted in agreement ad got into their beds too.

"You guys are being ridiculous," Tom added. "Tampons belong in the bathroom so they can be easily accessed. It's a girl thing—you wouldn't understand."

"Too much information," Dougie muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Riley turned to Rhuben and the two smirked, thinking of an idea. "Okay, fine," Riley said with a challenging look at Dougie and Danny. "If you take them out, we'll keep them out."

This shut Dougie and Danny up quickly, as they exchanged glances with each other as if looking for the brave volunteer, but in the end not one of them took their dare.

Victory was theirs.

"So, can we all go to sleep in peace and get rested for the sound check tomorrow?" Tom asked tiredly.

"Wait, we have sound check tomorrow and then a concert he next day?" Harry asked to make sure.

"Yeah, that's what Fletch and Jake said" Tom nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to sleep then, and I _don't_ want anyone to wake me up, even if the bus is going to explode" Harry said as he climbed back into his bunk.

"Wouldn't that wake him up anyway?" Dougie asked and then got hit in the face with the pillow that Harry threw at him.


	10. Crazy People

**Chapter Ten**

**Crazy People**

"Why do you guys look so tired?" Jake asked the next day as the two bands walked into the arena that they were going to be playing in, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Everybody turned and glared at Jake as Riley took it upon herself to answer the question.

"Apparently he hasn't seen a box of tampons before" she replied and smirked slightly as an uncomfortable look cross Jake's face.

"Yeah, and we also figured out that Tom is a girl" Danny said and grinned at the even more confused look on Jake's face. "He said, and I quote 'You guys are being ridiculous, tampons belong in the bathroom so they can be easily accessed. It's a girl thing—you wouldn't understand'" his grin grew wider. "And how would you know that Tommy-Boy?"

"Ok, you may not know this, but I have a sister, and she told me that each and every time I saw them under the bathroom sink, so I got used to them." Tom replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Can we _please_ stop talking about this?" Dougie asked as he covered his hands with his ears.

"Sure, yeah, go ahead and check out your dressing rooms and then be out here in twenty minuets, the DarkElements have a short interview before we do the sound check" Jake said and nodded nervously.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Patrick declared and he and his siblings took off towards the front doors of the arena, purposely tripping each other along the way.

"Is it just me or have you noticed that when they're around each other, they all act like they're Sydney's age?" Harry asked as he rubbed his chin. Jake laughed and shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"That's what happens when you're around your siblings all the time, now go to the dressing room." Jake said and pushed them towards the door.

"Hey, wait a minute, do you guys want to play a prank on them, to get back at them for the…the…"

"Tampons!" Harry and Tom said in unison, impatiently.

"Right, do you want to play a prank on them to get back at them for that?" Danny asked, Dougie immediately agreed and Tom and Harry refused.

"You don't know that they won't shove a tampon up your nose if you do that" Tom warned them.

"Knowing Dougie, he'll run away before any of them could even get close enough to him with a tampon" Harry said and threw his arm around Dougie's shoulder.

"That's true" Dougie said with a nod.

"Plus, you read their bio's on their homepage, you know how pissed they can get" Tom added. "Do you even want to risk it?"

"Yeah" Danny said and laughed to himself as he though of a plan.

"How much do you want to bet that this is going to blow up in his face in more ways than one?" Harry asked Tom.

"I don't need to bet against it, I know that its going to blow up in his face." Tom replied and laughed.

* * *

"Hey Riley, you might want to come see this" Sydney called from the large part of the dressing room.

"Could you at least wait until I put my shirt on?" she called back, sticking her head out of the dressing room that she and Rhuben shared.

"It's not like we haven't seen you in your sports bra before, but seriously, you're going to want to see this!" Patrick called back. Riley groaned in reply and walked out of the dressing room, pulling her shirt over her head.

"What is it?" she asked when she noticed that her siblings were crowded around Sydney's laptop. Rhuben took the laptop and turned it around and Riley narrowed her eyes at the picture that was on the page. "Is there any way to delete that?"

"Yeah, I've already asked them to take it down" Sydney nodded in reply. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, it's not like it's the first time he's done that" Riley replied and gave a small smile. "Plus, that just gives me an excuse to kick his ass when I see him again." She stood up and narrowed her eyes again. "D'you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Noah asked her.

"I think you've lost your marbles, mate, I didn't hear anything" Patrick said, rubbing his eyes.

"No, I head it too" Rhuben replied in a whisper. She motioned for her siblings to stay quiet and went over to the door and pressed her ear against it. Grinning, she grabbed her digital camera and put it on flash and then threw the door open, pressing the camera button;

"OH MY GOD, I'M BLIND!" Dougie shouted as he covered his eyes with his hands and walked into a wall.

"Am I dead? I think I see the light?" Danny asked in a dazed tone.

"That's what you get when you try to prank us" Rhuben replied and looked at the back of the camera and laughed. "You should see the look on your faces; you look like deer caught in headlights."

"Let me see, let me see!" Patrick, Noah, and Sydney cried, reaching for the camera.

"You can see it after the interview, the reporter is here a bit earlier then expected" Jake said as he grabbed their arms and dragged them off down the hall.

"Easy Jake, I think that some of my fingers just popped" Rhuben said as she pulled her arm away and flexed her fingers to make sure they weren't broken. "So what's the big deal about this anyway? You seem to be more stressed out than usual" she said, adjusting her hat so the shadow of the brim covered her left eye.

"I'm just trying to make sure that this goes well" Jake replied.

"Is Julius here yet?" Sydney asked hopefully.

"Uh, no, he said that his plane got stopped because of storms and fog so he'll be here a little later than expected" Jake replied and they entered the audience section of the arena and pushed them over to the reporter, McFly walked in behind them, watching.

"Hello I'm Natalie Ferguson, reporter of Popstar!" The 30 year old woman said and shook the Jacksons' hands.

"Hey, I'm Sydney, that's Noah, Patrick, Rhuben, and Riley" Sydney said politely. "How are you today?"

"You're really cute" Natalie gushed and Sydney grinned.

"I know, I get that a lot."

"Ok, so I'm going to ask you guys a few question about your music and then you're going to do a short answer thing." Natalie said.

"Alright, sounds cool" Riley nodded.

"Now, how old were you guys when you first started to perform music?" Natalie asked and held out a tape recorder.

"Ever since we were born" Riley replied. "But if you mean when did we start getting money for it that was when Rhu and I were about nine years old. It started out with Julius, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and me. But as we got older, we decided that Julius was going to be our manager and that Sydney will take his place. That helped us a lot."

"You guys are really famous in Australia"

"It's our hometown" Rhuben replied. "We love to go back home and see everything again, and we miss it all the time. But it's good to have our siblings with us because it reminds us of home."

"Now, Riley, Rhuben, its obvious that you've grown up from when you first started the band, and we know that more, if not all, than half of your audience is guys and they say its because you're hot, what do you think?"

Rhuben laughed before she answered. "That's like, all we ever hear, sure its flattering, but sometimes the attention is very annoying and uncomfortable. I mean, we have grown up from when we were younger, like a long time ago, Riley and I were _never_ dream of adding, and I'm quoting from our publicist, sexy moves, to our dance routines. But they thought that we should make it so it wasn't only girls coming to our concerts. And that really seemed to help."

"Would you ever date a fan?"

"Yeah, we would totally date fans" Riley nodded. "If they didn't only want to date us solely for the reason that we're famous or that we're 'hot'"

"But who can blame them, you guys are really pretty" Sydney said as he took Rhuben's hand in his and swung it back and forth, smiling up at her.

"Do you have to do that?" Rhuben asked and she bent down, kissing her brother on the cheek.

"Right, so now, short answer" Natalie said and wrote something down on her notebook. "Favorite Colors?"

"Red and Black" Riley replied quickly.

"Purple and Black" Rhuben replied with a nod.

"Gold/Yellow and Black" Patrick grinned.

"Silver and Black" Noah smiled too.

"Blue and Black. You can't be a DarkElement without liking the color black." Sydney concluded.

"All right, favorite candy?"

"Twizzlers"

"Skittles and Reese's"

"Chocolate Bars"

"Sour Patch Kids"

"Strawberry-Banana Gummies"

"Last question, favorite animal?"

"Wolf"

"Lion"

"Dragon."

"Dragon."

"Monkey"

"That's all I need" Natalie said and tucked away her skateboard. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem" Sydney replied and nodded. Natalie smiled and turned to walk away, but then snapped her fingers and walked back over to Riley.

"Sorry, I have one more question" she said in an apologetic tone.

"Shoot" Riley replied as she placed her hands on her hips and rolled her neck on her shoulders.

"Are you still dating-"

"NO!" Riley replied loudly, taking a step backward, her eyes narrowing in anger. Natalie blinked and nodded, walking away again.

"What was that about?" Danny whispered to Tom, who shrugged in reply.

"I heard that she was going out with this dude who was a real jerk, but I don't know for sure what was going on between them." He replied. "Its none of our business anyway."

"Nonsense, we're all family now" Dougie said as he put his arms around Tom's and Harry's shoulders.

"Unless Danny married one of them, I don't think we're related at all" Harry pointed out. Dougie shook his head and clicked his tongue in a belittling way.

"I meant we're family in _here_" he whispered and placed a fist over his heart.

"Ok, there is something seriously wrong with you" Danny said as he looked at Dougie as if he were crazy.

"You got that right; I haven't had my daily dose of sugar yet." Dougie replied in a loud voice.

"That explains why Patrick and Noah aren't bouncing off the walls" Rhuben said as she turned towards McFly. She looked at her watch. "We have about an hour and a half before the sound check, so we're heading back to the hotel, what about you guys?"

"Yeah, we'll come too" Harry agreed and the two bands walked to the front of the arena.

* * *

"Dougs, you do realize that our hotel room is _this_ way" Harry said as they stopped in front of an elevator and Dougie kept walking to the stairs.

"I know, but this way is faster, that elevator is soooooo fucking slow, so I'm going to take the stairs" Dougie replied as he continued walking.

"Good point" Riley agreed and followed him.

"Hey, give me the digital camera, we might catch something worthy of our concert DVD" Rhuben said and held out her hand for Sydney's video camera. He handed her the case after she promised to be careful with it and she, Riley, and Dougie walked up the stairs.

On the 3rd floor, their rooms were on the 5th," Dougie stopped walking and entered the floor.

"Dougie, our floor is two floors up" Riley called after him.

"Shh, I hear something" Dougie motioned for her to be quiet and crept down the hallway. Rhuben turned on the video camera and she and Riley followed him. He was standing near a hotel room door and was leaning over, listening.

"What are you listening-"

"Shh!" Dougie whispered.

Riley rolled her eyes and crept up next to him, pressing her ear against the door. Dougie held his hand over his mouth and laughed quietly, backing away from the door as Riley's eyes widened, hearing the noises that were coming from the other side of the door. He saw the look on Riley's face and backed up even more mouthing 'no, no' shaking his head.

Riley balled her hand into a fist and knocked loudly on the door. Rhuben cursed and she, Riley, and Dougie took off running up the stairs to the fifth floor, laughing hysterically. They collapsed on the floor, still laughing as Rhuben hit the stop button on the video camera.

"You're such a fucking idiot!" Dougie declared, still laughing.

"Who cares, that was epic!" Riley shot back and raised her hands, which Dougie and Rhuben high-fived.

"What the hell are you guys doing on the floor?" Tom asked as he walked up to the three of them.

He made a confused face as Riley, Rhuben, and Dougie burst out laughing again.


	11. Sound Check

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short and uneventful, the next one will be longer.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sound Check**

"Welcome, no, hi, I'm Dougie Poynter" Dougie said as he grinned into the face of the video camera that Sydney was holding. Sydney giggled and turned the camera out towards all of the seats that were going to be fore the audience before tuning it back to Dougie. "And we're at the Wembley Arena. Just yesterday we were in New York doing a concert there, and then we drove on the tour bus to the airport and flew all the way back to London to play at this very arena."

"Yeah," Patrick said as he jumped into frame and stood next to Dougie. "We thought that it would be a good idea to start in the UK, where McFly is used to so we can get famous here, and towards the end we'll go to Australia so McFly can get more famous there."

"Plus side to that is, Dougs doesn't have to miss his mummy anymore" Riley said as she leaned into frame and made a baby face.

"That's not true!" Dougie declared loudly and Sydney turned off the camera, laughing.

"Nice job guys that will be awesome for our DVD." He laughed. "Anyway, we're going to the do the sound check for McFly first."

He and his siblings got off the stage and stood a ways away from the stage to see what the sound was like. The DarkElements was going to their sound heck afterwards ad them they were going to see what kind of lighting and smoke affects they needed.

"Ok guys, I think we should start it off it with Transylvania" Tom said into his microphone. "We don't have to play the whole thing, we just have to start the beginning of the song."

Sydney placed his video camera onto the floor and climbed into a seat to get a good view of the stage. The others stood around him, watching as McFly started to play 'Transylvania'. Riley grinned and motioned for her siblings to watch her.

"Anne Boleyn, she kept a tin" Tom sang.

"Are you sure, I thought that it was a bucket!" Riley shouted back and laughed to herself. She snickered when she saw Tom giver her a blank stare, but continued singing.

"Which all her hopes and dreams were in."

"She didn't have hopes and dreams! She had crashes and burns!" Rhuben shouted and the DarkElements burst out laughing.

"HEY, WE'RE TRYING TO DO A SOUND CHECK HERE!" Danny shouted from the stage.

"WELL YOU SHOULD AT LEAST _TRY_ TO DO IT RIGHT!" Patrick shouted back and the Jacksons laughed harder, holding onto their sides and Sydney got it all on tape.

* * *

**At the End of the Sound check**

"I think that the smoke bombs would be a good idea at the end of the song" Patrick said as he moved his fingers along the frets of the bass guitar that was in his hands.

"Ok, Jake, what guitars are we using?" Tom asked as the two bands sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Well, I know that the Jacksons would be upset if they couldn't use their own instruments. But you guys are-"

"What, do you guys have some kind of weird emotional attachment to your instruments?" Harry asked as he looked at them in curiosity. Noah laughed.

"No, it's the fact we had our guitars and stuff customized." He replied, brushing his hair out of his eyes with his shoulder. "Riley's guitar is in the shape of a fireball and has flames on it. Patrick's guitar is in the shape of a thunderbolt and has sparks on it. Rhuben's drumsticks have darkness atoms on the top. Sydney, we already know how his stuff is customized. And my drumsticks have my symbol at the top."

"How'd you get that to happen?" Tom asked, a hint of envy in his tone.

"We know people" Rhuben replied and laughed.

"Anyway, if something goes wrong with your bass guitar, you have to share with Dougie. He's going to be using a bright yellow and a sparkly pink one" Jake continued.

"I swear, if I have to use that stupid pink bass guitar, I'm going to find a way to kill it" Riley threatened as she looked offstage and at the sparkly guitar in distaste.

"Well you guys have four hours before the concert. But you should be here and hour before for make up and stuff, so you have three hours to do whatever you want." Jake said as he looked at his watch.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Sydney asked him.

"Go to sleep, you guys constantly make me tired." Jake replied.

"Great, so what is there to do in Wembley?" Patrick asked McFly, who grinned in reply. "Why do I hate those smiles?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, as I type the rest of my 'You've Got a Friend' story, which I hope I'll finish before my school's summer vacation, do you want it to ultimately be a CharliexRhuben or a DannyxRhuben story? I'd like your imput on that.**


	12. Touring Wembley

**A/N: I know I said that this one will be longer than the last one. But its shorter, so the next one is going to be a really, really, REALLY long one.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Touring Wembley**

"WHOO! WEMBLEY!" Tom shouted, punching his fists into the cold air. At his outburst, a large cloud of his breath fogged up in front of him.

"HOW'VE YOU BEEN?!" Danny also shouted, the two earning lots of weird looks from people who walked by them. The Jacksons laughed as they shoved their hands into their pockets and walked alongside McFly as they showed them the sights of London.

"We still have a good portion of our three hours, what do you want to do?" Sydney asked as he pulled his beanie lower over his ears. His cheeks were bright red from the cold, which made his eyes look bluer than usual.

"Do you guys want to go to Kingsbury Park or Wembley Stadium first?" Danny asked as they continued walking.

"Would it matter, we have enough time to go to both places" Riley said as she looked over her shoulder and glared at some guy who knocked into her shoulder and didn't apologize.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry asked her, motioning to the light jacket that she was wearing, although it was unzipped.

"Nah, I like the cold" She replied.

"Right" Danny said slowly as if he didn't believe her.

"I declare that we go to the _fascinating_ Wembley Stadium before we take a gentle stroll around the park" Dougie said in an uptight old geezer tone. "What d'you guys think?"

"I don't know about him, but I could _definitely_ go for a soccer game" Noah said and rubbed his hands together greedily.

"WEMBLEY STADIUM IT IS!" Harry bellowed, his voice echoing back to him. The others hollered their agreement and continued walking down the streets singing and shouting at the top of their lungs.

* * *

"Hey, why aren't you playing with us?" Sydney asked as he walked over to Riley, who was huddled on a cold bench, her arms around her knees.

"Because I don't want to risk having an asthma attack before our concert" she replied. "Besides, I'm having fine right here."

"If you say so" Sydney said and went back to running after Rhuben, who was dribbling a soccer ball down the soccer field. Riley continued to watch the others run around and laughed each and every time someone would trip over the ball.

"Come on, come play with us" Dougie said as he walked over to her, breathing heavily.

"No," Riley replied, shaking her head. "No thank you."

"What's the matter, you scared of losing?" Dougie asked as he cocked his head to the side and pouted. Riley narrowed her eyes and slowly walked down the bleahcers.

"Listen here, nobody with the last name of Jackson, is scared of anything!" she hissed at him.

"Want to prove it then?" Dougie asked as Harry passed the soccer ball to him."

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Danny said suddenly and then pointed to a tunnel in the opposite direction." There were three bobbing lights coming towards them.

"Oh shit" Rhuben muttered and Sydney turned to her with wide eyes and she rolled her eyes. "I mean, oh sugar" Sydney smiled and nodded.

"That must be some security guards" Patrick said as he jogged over to them.

"I didn't think that they would be guarding the area" Tom said as he frowned in concern.

"You idiots, don't just stand there!" Noah cried, he was already half way up the bleachers, going towards the exit of the stadium.

"Well, if we just explain to them what we're doing-"

"Well _that_ went over well when we were making the video of 'Friday Night' too" Dougie said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Tom made a face and the others followed Noah up the bleachers as fast as they could go.

"I think we lost em'" Danny said, breathing heavily from running up so many steps and then sprinting to the parking lot. He stood up straight and counted the people that were around them. "Where'd Riley go?"

"Remind me…..to ne….ver….agree….to running….that fast…..in….the….cold" She said, gasping for air as she slowly walked up behind the others, her hands on her hips.

"What's with that whistling soung that's coming out of your mouth?" Harry asked her.

"I have…asthma," she gasped in reply. "It gets….worse in the cold."

"Are you going to be ok for the show?" Tom asked, his eyes furrowing together. Sydney rummaged through his small backpack and handed Riley her inhaler, she bent over, putting it in her mouth and stood up straight, breathing in deeply as she pushed the button at the top. She let out a large gasp and then brought in a deep breath again.

"I'll be fine as long as I use this before I go on stage," she replied and handed the inhaler back to Sydney. "Oh, that reminds me." She walked over to Dougie and punched him on the back of the head.

"OWWWWW!" He cried, grabbing the back of his head and jumping up and down. "What was that for?"

"For calling me scared!" She snapped back.

"Man, I wonder what would have happened if I called you a pussy instead"


	13. Wembley Concert

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Wembley Concert**

"Hey everybody, how's it going?" Sydney asked the 2,000 fans that screamed back at him. He nodded and placed his hands on his hips. "That's great, really great. Now, to make this part of our tour more interesting, we're going to take some song requests. So, who has a song that they want to hear us sing?"

"Ooh, I got one!" Danny shouted into a microphone. He and the rest of McFly were sitting at the top level of the stage. They were going to perform at the top part of the stage and the DarkElements at the bottom.

"You can't choose a song for us to do, we need the audience to choose" Rhuben scolded him playfully.

"So, which one of you want to request a song for us to do?" Riley asked as she turned to the audience, who screamed back at her. She brushed her hair out of her face, glancing at the camera that moved by her head before jumping off of the stage. The bodyguards who handled the crowd moved towards her as she walked up and down the front row, looking people over. "How about you?" she asked, pointing to a small boy. Patrick handed her a microphone and she stuck it towards the boy. "What's your name?"

"My name's Brooklyn and I'm from the US" he said shyly and lots of people cheered.

"You mean you came all the way to Wembley from the US just to see _us_?" Patrick asked, from the stage in shock.

"Yeah, you two are my favorite bands" he said and nodded.

"Aww, that's sweet" Sydney cooed jokingly.

"I think I'm going to cry" Noah added and pretended to wipe his eyes with the bottom of his t-shirt.

"But seriously, what song do you want to sing?" Rhuben asked.

"I think that's _my line_!" Riley joked. "Yeah, what song do you want us to perform?"

"From the Inside" Brooklyn replied.

"Nice choice" Riley replied and the bodyguards helped her back onstage. Rhuben handed her a wireless microphone and the five of them took off their head mics so it dangles around their necks.

"This song is called From the Inside" Rhuben said into her microphone and smiled as the lights lowered and the Jacksons turned their backs to the audience.

"Wait, wait, wait, first, I want to say that I want you guys to wave your cell phones in the air" Sydney said. "And it bugs me if you don't swing it the same way, so wave from left to right. Got it, ok?"

Noah laughed as the song started to play and they turned back around and the audience screamed and chered.

"I don't know who to trust no surprise" Riley sang and pulled the microphone away from her mouth as a spot light appeared on Patrick.

"Everyone feels so far away from me" he breathed and walked across the stage.

"Heavy thoughts sift through dust and the lies" Riley sang and waved her arm in the direction of the cell phone lights that were waving in front of her.

"Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit. Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet, all I ever think about is this. All the tiring time between and how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me." Patrick sang again and snapped as the chorus came up.

"Take everything from the inside and throw it all away, cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you." The Jacksons sang in unison and pointed to the audience. The spot light shifted over to Rhuben as the others, minus Noah, moved to the front of the stage and touched the audience members' hands.

"Tension is building inside steadily." Rhuben sang and ruffled Noah's hair and he smiled at her.

"Everyone feels so far away from me" Noah sang.

"Heavy thoughts forcing their way out of me" Rhuben closed her eyes as she sang.

"Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit. Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet, all I ever think about is this. All the tiring time between and how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me." Noah sang.

As the Jacksons moved through the chorus of the song, they started to get more into it. For the Jacksons, 'From the Inside' was an emotional song to them, often making Sydney start to cry when they were rehearsing the song. And everybody could tell that they were starting to get emotional onstage from the fact that Sydney was constantly rubbing his cheeks and that they were singing really hard at the beginning of the concert.

"I won't waste myself on you, you, you. Waste myself on you, you, you" Sydney sang, well, it was actually kind of like a screamo but not exactly. As he sang, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah tucked their microphones into their pants pockets and did complicated flips across the stage, causing the audience to cheer in awe.

"I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away, cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you. Everything from the inside and just throw it all away, cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you, you, you." The Jacksons sang and bowed and waved to the crowd and they cheered appreciatively.

"Thank you, thank you!" Noah cried as he waved to the crowd. "Now everybody, give it up for McFly!"

"Hey everybody, how're ya doing tonight?" Danny yelled in the microphone and the cheers doubled. "Give it up for the DarkElements, they need some love too!"

"Now, the first song that we're going to perform is called, Down by the Lake" Tom said into his microphone and nodded over to Harry, who hit the symbols on his drum set four times to set the tempo of the song. The DarkElements caught water guns that the stage hands threw onstage and started to spray the audience with it as McFly started to play their instruments.

"Well you better get home cos your dad is awake, said he saw you last nite making out by the lake. With a boy he hates, he doesn't look at me the same way that you do." Tom sang as the audience members, that were still sitting down, jumped to their feet and started to dance around. Camera flashes went off, momentarily blinding the two bands that were on stage, but they didn't care.

"Said I look pretty cute but I don't got the grades. Seen the star on my foot and the way i behave, we're better off when daddy's outta town" Tom sang and before he, Danny, and Dougie started to sing the chorus, Patrick shouted 'Bubbles' into his head mic, causing a shower of bubbles to fall from the bubble machines that they hooked up to the ceiling.

"O baby you, got nothing to prove. But if we decide to go doesn't mean he's gotta know. O baby you, got nothing to lose. And we're better off when daddy's not around" Danny sang as Tom and Dougie sang the bass line of the song.

The Jacksons started to skip around the stage, spraying each other and the audience.

"Doesn't give his consent, so now we cant afford the perfect wedding you want gotta do it abroad, in a place you adore so I got us on a plane to Hawaii." Tom laugh/sang as he watched the Jacksons run around. "Where the weather is nice and where we are alone, none of daddy's advice followed us here from home. It'll be chilled out when daddy's not around."

McFly moved through the chorus again and as they sang they ran back and forth across the stage and shared microphones as they sang.

"I can't be around him and I've tried. I told him once that i liked him but I lied. Find some way to make him change his mind, what can I do to be with you?" Tom sang and when It was an instrumental part, he and Dougie started to jump back and forth across the stage and the audience screamed and took more pictures than ever before.

"O baby you, got nothing to prove. But if we decide to go doesn't mean he's gotta know. O baby you, got nothing to lose. And we're better off when daddy's not around" Danny sang and concluded the song.

* * *

"Oh, that was a _great_ concert!" Harry cried after the bus pulled away from the arena to go to their next destination, Dublin.

"Oh and I've got an idea of where we can go to make it even more memorable" Riley said, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"It doesn't involve us getting in trouble in any way does it?" Tom asked warily.

"No" Riley hesitated for a second before replying.

"…Great"


	14. Sleepless in Wembley Part 1

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Sleepless in Wembley Part 1**

"That was a good idea Riley." Harry grinned as he rubbed his stomach.

"Thank you" Riley grinned and gave a fake bow and laughed as Patrick jumped onto her back and held onto her shoulders tightly as he rocked back and forth.

She had taken them to a tattoo parlor and she and Rhuben had gotten barb wire around their right ankles and then decided to treat them to ice cream after a good concert. Which was probably a really bad idea, considering that Patrick, Noah, and Sydney were now hyper and Dougie had caused her to pay more than she expected.

"But if you haven't been to Wembley, how did you know where to go?" Danny asked as they climbed onto the bus to go back to the hotel to try and get some sleep before leaving to go to Dublin early the next morning.

"There's a thing called Map Quest" She replied as if it was obvious.

"That, and we like to check around the places we go to to see if there would be anything that we would like to do while we're there" Rhuben added and then yawned. "What time is it?"

"Its…10:45" Tom replied, looking at his watch. "I'm surprised that Sydney is still awake."

"He's going to be up for another two hours at least" Riley replied, rolling her eyes. "Giving them ice cream so late is probably the worst idea I've ever had in my entire life. So, I'm warning you guys, that you're probably not going to sleep at all tonight."

"That's great" Harry muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"Ri-Ri"

"What is it?" Riley asked, opening one eye and seeing Sydney kneeling over her, he had a deep frown on his face, which was weird to see from a boy who was almost always smiling.

"I'm bored" he whined.

"And I'm trying to sleep" she replied, closing her eyes again. "Go watch something on TV."

"There's nothing on this early in the morning" Sydney whined, tugging Riley into a sitting position. She looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you go bother Rhuben?"

"She's asleep"

"What about Patrick and Noah?"

"They're gone"

"Gone where?" Riley asked instantly alert and grabbing Sydney's shoulders. He blinked innocently and shrugged. Riley leapt out of the hospital bed and kicked Rhuben in the back.

"Ow, what?" she cried, opening her eyes and glared up at her sister.

"Patrick and Noah are gone" Riley replied, quickly pulling on her vans and grabbing her jacket.

"What?" Rhuben cried instantly awake.

She pulled on her vans and grabbed her jacket as she followed her sister to the door. Snickering evilly, Sydney reached into his suitcase and pulled out a water gun before following his sisters to the door. Riley pulled the door open and she and Rhuben stepped out, looking up and down the hallway.

"Hey!"

"What the?"

Sydney laughed as he skipped by his two older sisters and high fived Patrick and Noah, who lowered the water guns that were in their hands and grinned. Riley glared at her brothers, placing her hands on her hips.

"I thought you left those at home" she said through gritted teeth.

"That's what _you_ thought" Patrick replied and then stopped for a second, thinking as Noah and Sydney exchanged blank glances.

"What's going on?" Tom asked as he threw open the door to McFly's hotel room and the four boys stumbled out, blinking rapidly. He held onto his pants to make sure they didn't fall as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you guys all wet?" Harry asked Riley and Rhuben, raising his eyebrows. "Did you take a shower with your clothes on?"

"Or did you have a wet dream?" Dougie asked and Rhuben slapped him in the forehead.

"Girls don't have wet dreams" she snapped and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, whenever you dream about me, you're going to have a-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" Tom snapped, nodding his head towards Patrick, Noah, and Sydney who looked up at the older teenagers with bored looks on their faces.

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Can we _please_ get back to the game please?" Patrick asked.

"What game?" Dougie asked, slowly waking up.

"Capture the Flag with water guns." Noah replied.

"You do know that we're in a hotel and that most of these people aren't going to like us using water guns in the hotel" Rhuben replied and held out her hands, and her brothers put their water guns in her hands.

"Well, can we play with pillows? We can have like a huge pillow fight thing" Sydney said, his blue eyes growing bigger.

"Why don't you just sleep?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Because they're young and have twenty pounds of ice cream in their veins, _thanks_ Riley" Rhuben said and turned to her sister, who shrugged in reply.

"Whatever knocks them out" she shrugged and then grinned devilishly. "Besides, I think that this would be a great video for the behind the scenes thing" With that, Rhuben went into the hotel room and came back out with a video camera.

"Yeah and a great way to be kicked out of the hotel." Tom added. "C'mon guys, we need sleep."

"Please Tom, please?" Sydney asked, latching onto Tom's legs and blinked up at him, pouting. Tom made a face and looked at Sydney's brothers and sisters.

"Don't' look at us; _no one_ can resist that look." Noah said and laughed.

"Geez Tom, you're such a softie" Harry said, rubbing his eyes and then turned and shook Dougie's shoulder.

"I'm awake!" he cried, standing up straight from where he had been slumped against the wall, sleeping. "I'm awake; I was just resting my eyes."

"And leaving a puddle of drool on the floor" Danny replied dryly, pointing to the floor and then he glanced at Riley and Rhuben and grinned devilishly. "And that can be said for two reasons."

"Shut up!" Dougie snapped.

"I'll take the camera" Sydney said and pulled the video camera out of Rhuben's hands. "So, who's going to be on whose team? It won't be fair if it was the DarkElements vs. McFly, because we don't really play fair." He said and then smiled sweetly. "Just a heads up."

"That's good to know" Tom said as he sat down on the floor and brought his knees up to his chest resting his head on his knees.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah said in unison and held out the aforementioned choices. Noah won and chose Tom as his partner.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!" Riley, Rhuben, and Patrick tried again and this time Patrick won and chose Dougie as his partner.

"Please, no" Rhuben said, turning to her sister with a scowl on her face.

"Fine" Riley sighed. "Danny, you'll be my partner."

"Harry, you'll be mine." Rhuben nodded.

"Ok, so what you guys are going to need is pillows, two each." Sydney directed as he turned on the video camera. "You're going to have a fight to the death. Last one standing gets bragging rights for the rest of the tour. The elevator is a safe zone. So good luck and have fun."


	15. Sleepless in Wembley Part 2

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Sleepless in Wembley Part 2**

"Ok, this is our plan, Danny," Riley commented as she peered around the corner of a hallway. "You block and I'll attack."

"Wait, why can't _I _be the one that attacks?" Danny asked as he scratched his head and yawned. Riley placed her free hand on her hip and pointed at him with her pillow.

"That's one reason why, you're tired." she said. "Reason 2, I don't think you'd want your 'pretty face' to be whacked to the size of a tomato. And 3, I've taken martial arts, such as, Tae Kwan Do, Ju jitsu, and a bit of Street Fighting. Do you want to trust me?"

"Now why can't your sister be that nice?" Danny asked as he put his arm around her shoulders. Riley lifted his arm off her shoulders and forced a smile.

"Trust me, I'm not that nice." she grabbed two pillows and started to walk down the hallway, Danny trailing behind her. "Now, if I know my brothers, which I should, they're going to try a sneak attack. What you're going to do is create a distraction so I can beat em' down."

"Wow, you're very...violent" Danny said slowly, trying to think of something good to say. Riley grinned.

"Scared?"

"Of you? Yes!"

* * *

Sydney turned on his camera, placing a transmitter on his laptop. He bit his lower lip as he pressed 'ENTER' on his keyboard. As if by magic, the computer screen split into fou sections. Sdney grinned and put on sangles before rushing out of the hotel room with his camera in hand. As he walked down the hallway, he turned the camera to himself and smiled.

"Sydney Jackson here," he stated. "And you're getting the first and only look of my bandmates having a pillow war. At least, it will be as long as no one puts it on Youtube. Anyway, the teams are Noah and Tom, Patrick and Dougie, Rhu-Rhu and Harry, and Ri-Ri and Danny. It's a battle to the death, last one standing gets bragging rights. Let's see who we can find first."

He turned the corner and saw Dougie crawling on the fround, army style, and Patrick slowly walked behind him, arms raised in a fighting stance. Sydney hurried over to them and stuck the camera in their faces.

"Our viewers want to know," he said and focused on Patrick's face. "Do you think you're going to win?"

"You should be a news anchor when you grow up" Dougie said and got to his feet. "Or at least grow 3 feet."

"Funny," Sydney rolled his eyes and then turned around and smiled when he saw Tom and Noah walking towards them. "Uh oh folks, looks like we've got a battle going on. Remember the rules guys, no biting, no punching, and no farting Dougie." He backed up out of harm's way. "Go!"

Patrick and Noah launched themselves at each other and started to windmill their arms, smacking each other with the large pillows as Tom and Dougie watched in amusement.

"Wow, those little guys are viscious fighters" Tom laughed tiredly.

"Hello, you're in a battle here, our viewers are getting bored," Sydney called, his eyes on the camera. "Do something, and if you hit me, you're dead!"

"Don't worry Syd, we won't-oof!" Tom caught a pillow to the stomach and Dougie laughed triumphantly. "You're dead Poynter! Take that!" He lifted his pillow and slammed it down onto Dougie's back.

"OUCH!" Dougie whipped the pillow back at him and the two were in a grudge match. Patrick and Noah wer whacking each other fiercely and using complicated moves to hit each other. It was on all our pillow-war.

"Whoah, who knew that Tom McFly could be so violent" Sydney cried in shock and then turned the camera to himself. "Well, it's obvious that there's no winner yet, let's move onto the others, shall we?" He turned off the camera and turned to the four fighting boys. "I'm going to find the others."

"TAKE THAT"

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN FLETCHER!"

"NOT IF YOU LOSE FIRST!"

"DIE, DIE, DIE!"

"If you even care" Sydney sighed and then walked away.

* * *

"So, we've never really had the change to get to know each other" Harry said to Rhuben, trying to make some small talk.

"Why would it matter?" Rhuben replied as she brushed her hair off of her face.

"Well, our bands are working together for a long time and we're the drummers of the bands, so we should have some kind of a bond." he replied seriously and Rhuben nodded.

"Good point, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Nothing personal, we don't know each other well enough yet," Harry replied and scanned the hallway to make sure no one was going to attack them. "How about your band, how's you get started, stuff like that."

"It's a long story," Rhuben replied. "Long story short, Riley and I started out when we were young and then we taught our brothers."

"Cool." Harry nodded.

"I can hear Riley and Danny in the next hallway," Rhuben said as she held her arm out to stop Harry from walking. "They're getting closer too."

"You sure?"

"Positive. What you're going to do is tackle Riley to the ground and start on her, because I know that she's going to be the attacking one, so while you do that, I'll distract Danny." Rhuben formulated a plan quickly.

"You're going to do something to make sure he doesn't hit you aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Rhuben nodded.

"Sneaky. I like that, Knuckle Touch."

"Ok...go!"

Harry jumped around the corner and Rhuben laughed when she heard Riley's startled cry as Harry knocked her to the ground. Rhuben walked around the corner and saw that the two were frantically hitting each other with pillows. Danny watched them too.

"Hey Danny," Rhuben greeted him and he smiled at the fact that she was paying some attention to him. "You weirded out from this pillow fight too?"

"That and I'm tired" he replied.

"Well, if you're too tired to make out then that's-"

"No, making out if fine!" Danny said quickly and grinned.

"Then you can have one," Rhuben hit him across the face with her pillow. "Right in the kisser!" he stumbled into the hotel wall and hit his head.

"That's it, I'm out!" Danny cried.

"You're going to pay for that, Judd" Riley said dangerously.

"It's the calm before the storm! RUN!" Rhuben shouted and she and Harry took off running down the hall, Riley chasing after them.

She cursed as they took off, up the stairs. Twisting her wrist around, she stabbed the elevator's 'UP' button with her index finger. The doors opened and she pushed the higher floor and the door close button before sitting in the back of the elevator, drumming her fingers impatiently. As the elevator ascended slowly, she started to curse again.

* * *

"DIE, DOUGIE, DIE!"

Dougie dove towards the elevator and pressed the door open button and crawled inside, closing the doors behind him. He jumped when he saw Riley staring back at him. "69 Dude! You scared me!"

"I scare a lot of people," she dismissed and then her eyes narrowed. "Where's my brother?"

"Oh, he died." Dougie replied casually. Riley lifted a pillow above her head and Dougie cowered in fear.

"You better be joking" she warned.

"Yes, I'm joking. Elevator is a safe zone, remember?"

"You're lucky it is" Riley replied and stood up, pressing her ear against the elevator door. Seconds later, she whipped her head around. "Stop staring at me ass!" she snapped and Dougie blushed. "Everybody is out there, I should be able to knock em' all out. With your help of course" she added to Dougie.

"Deal" he replied with a smile.

The elevator doors opened and Riley and Dougie juped into the battle as Sydney taped it all on his camera. Tom threw a pillow at Harry's head, but Harry ducked just as Jake opened his hotel room door, and he got hit in the face.

"Damn, it's Jake!" Rhuben cried.

"Run!" Dougie added and everybody ran off to their hotel rooms.


	16. Do You Believe In Magic?

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short and boring because it's a filler chapter. But I hope you like it anyway.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Do You Believe in Magic?**

"Why're you guys so tired?" Jake asked the next morning as they all ate breakfast before going to Birmingham. He smirked at their sleepy faces. "Oh, wait, I know, it might be the fact that you guys were having a large pillow fight, and hit me in the face with one."

"I'm sure we have no idea what you're talking about" Riley said calmly. Jake stared at her suspiciously and then rolled his eyes.

"I can never tell when you're lying." He said as he rubbed his chin.

"That's the point" she replied and then looked at Patrick when his watch beeped. Making sure that no one was paying attention, he stuck his hand under the table and Harry noticed that he passed something to Riley, and she faked a cough and stuffed it into her mouth, swallowing thickly.

"Where's our concert tonight?" Rhuben asked as the waiter came out and gave them their breakfast.

"Your concert is going to be in Birmingham, but since we're ahead of schedule, we're going to be there a few hours early, so there's going to be enough time for you to get your clothes together and to do a sound check." Jake replied as he stuck a napkin in his collar. McFly and the DarkElements snorted.

"Like we're going to do that, there's lots of other things that we can do while we're there," Rhuben said and scratched her forhead. "Like, we could go around and see if we see the Sugababes, or V, or-"

"Busted!" Riley broke in, pointing at her sister with a fork. Rhuben smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Wow, you'd be _really_ happy if you met them wouldn't you?" Sydney asked and smiled teasingly.

"Shut up" Riley and Rhuben said in unison.

"That reminds me," Jake snapped and then turned to the DarkElements. "Your music producer and your father are going to be coming around with us for the rest of the tour." he didn't notice the disappointed looks on their faces as he turned to McFly. "And Fletch is coming too."

"Fletch? I thought he was Busted's manager" Sydney said as he looked up at Jake in curiosity and confusion.

"He is, he's their manager for the UK, and I'm their manager for the US" Jake explained. "He works with Busted too."

"Oh, ok" Sydney nodded. "So, what are we going to do in Birmingham before the show, because I doubt that any of us want to just do a sound check while we're there, I'm sure Neil has everything under control." he said, talking about McFly's tech coordinator, besides Sydney.

"Why don't we just go and walk around, we need to calm down before we go onstage." Tom suggested.

"Do you always have to be such a fun-sucker?" Danny asked his friend and laughed. "Live a little, try and find a girlfriend while you're there."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to do a drive by shagging." Tom shot back and Jake coughed and started to choke on his food.

"Could you _please_ not talk about that when there are kids at the table?" he asked and jerked his head towards Patrick, Noah, and Sydney, who smiled innocently when Jake looked at them. Harry and Dougie laughed at the look on their faces and Tom and Danny agreed not to talk about it. "Can you pass the salt and pepper please?"

"Wait, I want to try something first" Noah said and took his napkin off of his lap, pushing his plate away from him. His siblings perked up as he took the salt and pepper shakers and placed them on the table in front of him.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked and Rhuben shushed him.

"Just watch" she whispered, her eyes on the salt and pepper shakers.

Noah took the napkin and put it over the salt and pepper shakers. He sighed and cracked his fingers before slamming his hand down onto the table, where the salt and pepper shakers should of been. Jake gasped as Noah pulled up the napkin and the salt and pepper shakers were no where to be seen.

"Where'd it go?" Dougie asked, his eyes wide. "They were just right there!"

"I'm not done yet" Noah said and then turned to Patrick. "Hold out your hands please and Syd, put this napkin over it." he instructed and his siblings did what he said. "On the count of 3. 1...2...3!" Noah pulled the napkin away and the Salt and Pepper shakers were in Patrick's hands. He gave a small smile as McFly and Jake clapped in amazement.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Danny asked, grinning. Noah shrugged, blushing in embarrassment.

"It takes a while, but it's really cool and fun to do." he replied. "But I can't tell you how to do it, it's my secret and no 'magician' reveals their secrets."

"Like anyone actually believes in that stuff." Dougie said as he rolled his eyes. Riley's eyes widened and she pointed at Dougie.

"You just gave me a _great_ idea!" she cried and ran back to the hotel room.

"Who knew that Little Dougie could have ideas?" Harry said, shaking his head as he put his arm around the young bass player who narrowed his eyes.

"Bite me" he replied.

-

"Would you _please_ turn down that music?" Jake shouted on the bus.

"Sorry, music's too loud, can't hear you!" Riley shouted back as she sank lower on the couch and continued reading a magazine.

"Can we listen to someone else other than New Found Glory?" Tom asked in a whiny tone. Dougie looked at him in shock.

"Are you kidding, New Found Glory is like...Blink 182 to me, if you touch the radio, I'll bite your fingers off."

"I wouldn't put it past you" Tom smiled in agreement as he sat down next to Riley, who was furiously writing in a notebook. "So, when are you going to tell us that good idea that Dougie gave you."

"Which is a surprise in itself" Harry said from where he was sitting at the card table, watching Noah do another trick. His mouth dropped open and Noah smiled triumphantly. "How do you do that trick?"

"Actually, it's an illusion" Sydney piped up from the floor, where he was lying down, typing on his laptop.

"What's the difference?" Danny asked, not really caring.

Sydney cleared his throat and sat up. "Magic is a performing art that entertains an audience by creating illusions of impossible or supernatural feats, using purely natural means. These feats are called magic tricks, effects or illusions." He replied.

"Then what's an illusion?" Dougie asked, setting down his bass and stretching out on the couch, placing his feet in Rhuben's lap.

"An illusion is a distortion of the senses, revealing how the brain normally organizes and interprets sensory stimulation. While illusions distort reality, they are generally shared by most people. Illusions may occur with more of the human senses than vision, but visual illusions, optical illusions, are the most well known and understood. The emphasis on visual illusions occurs because vision often dominates the other senses. The term illusion refers to a specific form of sensory distortion. For example, hearing voices regardless of the environment would be a hallucination, whereas hearing voices in the sound of running water (or other auditory source) would be an illusion." Sydney replied. Dougie blinked and grabbed his head.

"My brain hurts" he muttered.

"Ow, mine too" Danny agreed, rubbing his forehead as if he was in pain.

"It's not that hard to comprehend." Patrick said, finally looking up from her notebook.

"Compre-what?" Patrick asked, blinking in confusion.

"My thoughts exactly" Dougie agreed and everybody laughed as he shook his head, as if he was trying to get rid of a brain freeze.


	17. Birmingham Concert

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Birmingham Concert**

"Hey Birmingham!" Riley shouted into her microphone and smiled and nodded at the cheering she received. She, her siblings, and McFly, minus Harry, were under the stage, waiting to be ejected up with the platforms that they were standing on.

"That's not good enough, I can't hear you!" Rhuben shouted as she pulled the brim of her hat up a little bit and wiped nervous sweat off of her forehead.

"You all ready to have fun tonight?" Sydney asked and the cheering grew louder. "Ok, here we go!" The Jackson danced a little in place as the music started up. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

As soon as Sydney said four, the platforms shot up and the Jacksons were projected onstage and the crowd went wild. Riley moved to the front of the stage as she started to sing into the microphone in her hand.

"Graffiti decorations, under the sky of dust. A constant wave of tension, on top of broken trust. The lessons that you taught me, I learned were never true." Patrick moved up beside her and they both started to sing. "Now I find myself in question"

"They point the finger at me again" Patrick declared, pointing to the audience, who they could faintly hear singing the words to the song.

"Guilty by association."

"You point the finger at me again "

"I wanna run away, never say goodbye. I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why. I wanna know the answers. No more lies. I wanna shut the door, and open up my mind." The Jacksons sang and Rhuben moved to the front of the stage as the others started to clap along with the beat of the song.

"Paper bags and angry voices, under a sky of dust. Another wave of tension, has more than filled me up." Singing that part, Rhuben easily did a body roll, doing a wave through her body, causing the audience to screech more. "All my talk of taking action. These words were never true. "Now I find myself in question"

"They point the finger at me again" Noah jumped in, breathing heavily from the dancing that he was doing, but thatnks to Sydney's invention, no one in the audience could hear it.

"Guilty by association."

"You point the finger at me again "

"I wanna run away, never say goodbye. I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why. I wanna know the answers. No more lies. I wanna shut the door, and open up my mind."

"I'm gonna run away, and never say goodbye" Patrick screamed as he and Sydney moved to the front of the stage and Riley, Rhuben, and Noah did flips across the back of the stage.

"Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away." Sydney said and then pointed to the audience, letting them know to say it with him.

"I'm gonna run away and never wonder why" Patrick screamed and held out his microphone as Sydney and the audience sang the next part of the song.

"Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away"

"I'm gonna run away and open up my mind"

"Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away."

"I wanna run away, never say goodbye. I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why. I wanna know the answers. No more lies. I wanna shut the door, and open up my mind." The Jacksons sang, bouncing around the stage and touching hands with members of the audience. "I wanna run away and open up my mind. I wanna run away and open up my mind. I wanna run away and open up my mind. I wanna run away and open up my mind."

As soon as the Jacksons finished their song, sparks started to fly as Harry started to do a drum solo on his drum set that was on the upper platform of the stage. As soon as Tom started the beginning chords of 'I've Got You' the crowd went wild. With another burst of sparks, McFly were ejected onto the stage, just like the Jacksons were.

"The world would be a lonely place. Without the one that puts a smile on your face." Tom sang into his microphone and smiled at the audience. The Jacksons were sitting down, drinking some water, bobbing their heads to the song. "So hold me 'til the sun burns out. I won't be lonely when I'm down."

"'Cause I've got you to make me seem stronger. When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer." Tom and Danny sang in unison and then Danny took over.

"I never doubted you at all," he sang and a large portion of the girls screeched louder. "If the stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?"

"by and watch them fall" Tom ran over to Dougie's microphone and they sang in unison.

"So hold me 'til the sky is clear. And whisper words of love right into my ear."

"'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger. When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer. Yeah when I've got you. Oh to make me feel better. When the nights are long they'll be easier together."

"Looking in your eyes, hoping they won't cry. And even if they do, I'll be in bed so close to you." As Tom sang, the Jacksons started to dance along with the music.

"To hold you through the night, and you'll be unaware. But if you need me I'll be there." Danny sang.

"C'mon everybody, clap you hands!" Noah shouted and motioned for everybody to mimic what he was doing, clapping his hands over his head. The audience started to jump up and down and clap their hands.

"Yeah I got you, Oh to make me feel stronger. When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer. Yeah when I've got you, to make me feel better. When the nights are long they'll be easier together. Yeah when I got you..."

* * *

"Ok, this is our last song for tonight" Tom said into his microphone as the Jacksons joined them on the top of the stage. Riley, Rhuben, and Patrick pulled on guitars and checked to make sure that they were tuned right as Noah went to the drumset by Harry and Sydney went to his keyboard that was in the back.

"You guys have been a great audience and we thought that we'd treat you to a fun song as the last one." Danny said and looked at Tom and Dougie, who laughed and nodded in reply before starting to strip off their clothes. Harry did the same

If anything, the screams became as loud as possible as cameras flashed, and Patrick, Noah, and Sydney started to laugh.

"Holy crap!" Rhuben laughed and covered her eyes. Riley did the same, although she was busting a gut laughing.

"You guys are freaks!" she shouted, taking off her beanie and whipping it off stage to a stage hand.

"Oh come on, we're covered up!" Dougie declared, motioning to the bass that he was wearing.

"Yeah, in the front!" Sydney shot back.

"Oh come on, you guys have to do this too" Danny said to the three boys.

"If you do that, then you'll die!" Rhuben said, removing her hand from her eyes and glaring at her brothers. Patrick sucked his teeth.

"What about just to our boxers, I mean, everyone has seen that before" he suggested.

"Fine" Riley grumbled and Patrick, Noah, and Sydney stripped off their shirts and pants, adding more to the screams. Riley's eyes narrowed when she heard the chanting crowd and the looks on Tom's, Danny's, and Dougie's faces. "No way!" she declared.

"Dude, I'm not stupid enough to strip completely naked, onstage!" Rhuben added.

"How about to your bra then?" Noah suggested. Riley moved over to Rhuben and pushed her head mic away from her mouth as the two negotiated with each other. Riley said something to Rhuben and shrugged, and then Rhuben scratched her forehead and nodded before taking off her hat and whipping it offstage and then she and Riley took off their shirts and tossed it to the ground.

"Happy?" Rhuben growled as she grabbed her guitar, adjusting her sports bra strap with her other hand.

"Very!" Danny agreed and she pushed him away and Tom laughed.

"As you can see, this last song is called Please, Please."

"Please, please, Lindsay, please..." Everybody (except Harry because he's the drummer and doesn't sing, even though he's going to on the new CD) sang as they started the song.

"Set the scene, I think I'm in love now, your eyes are green, you come from above now." Danny sang into the microphone as the others jumped around the stage, playing their instruments, well if they could jump around. "Easy girl, I think we're alone now, let's get the motion in the ocean, So turn of your phone now! I wanna put my hands on your skin, underneath the clothes that you're in." Danny sang as he looked at Rhuben. She rolled her eyes and continued to play the guitar, ignoring him. "So kick off your shoes, let the fun begin! Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Riley moved over next to Dougie, Rhuben moved over next to Danny, and Patrick moved over to Tom to sing the next part.

"Please, Please, Please" Everybody but Danny sang.

"C-C-C-Come home with me now," Danny sang, winking at the girls in the audience in front of him.

"Please, Please, Please"

"M-M-M-Must be a dreamer,"

"Please, Please, Please"

"I wanna get with you!"

"Please, please, Lindsay, please!" They all sang and Tom moved up to the microphone.

"The sun sets the colour of fire,Your red hair is taking me higher." At this point of the song, Dougie stopped playing the bass and reached over, lightly tugging on Riley's strand of red hair. She gave a small smile and blew it out of her face. "I'm not sure what's happening to me, if you were God then I would believe. You love yourself more than you love me! Oh!"

"Please, Please, Please"

"C-C-C-Come home with me now,"

"Please, Please, Please"

"M-M-M-Must be a dreamer,"

"Please, Please, Please"

"I wanna get with you!"

"Please, Please, Please"

"C-C-C-Come home with me now,"

"Please, Please, Please"

"You got me thinking of England,"

"Please, Please, Please"

"I wanna get with you! Yeah you know i do!"

"Please, please, Lindsay, please! Please, please, Lindsay, please!"

"Girl, I'm talking to you now...I thought that you knew now!" Sydney sang as he looked down, concentrating on his hand placement on the keyboard.

"Wanna run my hands through your hair, Cover the room with your underwear, Make out like we don't care. Oh yeah!" Patrick and Noah sang in unison.

"Ok guys, we want you to sing this next part!" Riley said as she and Rhuben stopped playing and took the microphones off the stands and held it out to the audience.

"C-C-C-Come home with me now, M-M-M-Must be a dreamer, I wanna get with you!" they shouted back.

"Please, please, please..." Tom joined in.

"C-C-C-Come home with me now," Danny sang, briefly closing his eyes as he got in tune with the music and then opened them again.

"Please, Please, Please" Riley, Rhuben, and Patrick sang.

"Oh! You got me thinking of England,"

"Please, Please, Please" Dougie, Noah, and Sydney joined in with the rest of them.

"I wanna get with you! Yeah, you now i do!"

"Please, please, Lindsay, please!" They all sang.

"Yeah" Sydney added.

"Please, please, Lindsay, please!"

"Yeah!" Danny shouted.

"Please, please, Lindsay! Please, please, Lindsay! Please, please, please, Please me!" They all sang and the stage went dark when they struck the last chord.

"Thank you!" Harry shouted as he shuffled off stage. "You've all been great, good night!"


	18. Shards of Glass

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Shards of Glass**

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Robert Jackson growled to his children as soon as they stepped offstage. He eyed McFly as they ran by him as fast as they could, their bare feet slapping against the ground.

"Sure" Sydney nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Not you," he snapped and grabbed Riley's arm. "_You_!" he hissed and pulled her off to an empty dressing room. He waited to start speaking until after he closed the door to the dressing room. "_ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"_

"About what?" Riley asked and yanked her arm out of her father's grip.

"Going out there half naked, do you know how many rumors I'm going to have to try and stop because of this." He glared down at her and started to pace back and forth. Riley shook her head as she tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. Her father always had that influence on her, she acted like a five year old when she was around him. "Do you know how hard that this is going to be, being teh father of someone who goes prancing around-"

"It wasn't my idea and it wasn't my fault!" Riley shot back, angrily. "It was peer pressure, ever heard of that?"

"How's this for pressure?" Robert shot back and kicked Riley in the side. She fell to her knees, gasping for air as Robert stood over her, smirking triumphantly. "I don't want this to happen again, you hear me?"

"Yes...sir" Riley wheezed in reply.

"Good, now get dressed, we have to get to the airport to go to Switzerland in an hour." Robert replied and left the room. Riley got to her feet and walked over to the mirror, bending over to see her brusie.

She grimaced as her skin stung, already starting to turn purple and blue. She glared at her reflection before pulling back her fist and punching the mirror. It cracked and fell to the ground as she cried out in pain, waving her fist in the air, droplets of blood splattering to the ground. Breathing heavily, Riley picked up a shard of glass and held it to her wrist...

* * *

"Are we at the airport yet?" Dougie asked sleepily, resting his head on the cool glass on the tour bus.

"Yeah, we're here" Ronan McGuire, the DarkElements' music producer said as he looked out the window. "Ok, there are fans around, but you can't stop to talk to them until we figure out if we're early or late to our flight. So, get your plane ticket and stuff as fast as you can."

"Can we go running through the airport?" Sydney asked excitedly, his blue eyes growing wide.

"If you want to." Ronan replied with a small smile. He glanced towards the back of the bus and saw Riley sitting on one of the couches, her knees up to her chest, staring out the bus window. "Rage?" he called, using his nickname for her. "Did you hear me?" Riley nodded and he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"It's times like these you wonder why we decided to sign bands that are full of teenagers" Jake said to Ronan as he grabbed his bag from the overhead rack. "There's too much drama." he yanked his bag out and ducked as an avalanche of bags fell out onto the managers and the bands.

"Ow!" Tom cried as he was whacked across the forehead with a duffle bag. "Jake!"

"Sorry!" came the muffled reply.

"Mate, just out of curiosity, did you see Ashley last night?" Harry asked, pulling a suitcase off of his lap. Jake sat up and pushed his glasses up his nose. He started to deny it until he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Yes."

"Not again, Jake, you know what happens" Tom said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't get it, what's wrong?" Noah asked, rolling up a pair of socks that popped out of his suitcase. "If he wants to see his girlfriend, he should be able to."

"No, the problem is the fact that everytime he _does_ see her, somehow, his luck goes from good to bad. Next thing you know, our plane is going to plummet into the ocean." Dougie replied and then Sydney's eyes grew wide.

"Can that really happen?" he asked, tugging on Noah's shirt sleeve.

"No, I'd make sure that _Dougie_ would be your life raft so he would drown instead of you!" Noah replied and threw at pillow at Dougie's head for scaring his younger brother.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, REALLY short and boring chapter. But it's a filler, so nothing was really supposed to happen anyway.**


	19. Brotherly Love, Kinda

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Brotherly Love…Kinda**

"So, we're in Switzerland?" Dougie asked as he pressed his nose against the window of the plane as they descended from the sky.

"Yes, Dougie, we are" Tom replied, shaking his head. "You've been asking us that same question for the past half hour, granted that half of the time you were wrong. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope" he replied cheerfully and went to get his bag.

"That makes sense" Rhuben muttered in reply as she stood up to get her bag. But a sudden dizzy spell hit her and she held onto a chair, to keep from falling over. "Oh, wow."

"Are you ok, Darky?" Ronan asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rhuben forced herself up and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine; I just got dizzy for a second. You know that head rush you get when you stand up too fast." She said and chuckled. Harry glanced at her but didn't say anything to acknowledge that he didn't believe her. She had bags under her eyes and she looked really pale. "What's the first thing we're doing here?"

"D'you mean after we unpack? Uh, you guys have a CD signing; your CDs just got released here yesterday. And tomorrow you have an interview with Popworld; they're coming to the hotel." Jake replied, pushing his glasses up his nose in thought.

"Can't we sleep first, it's so hard to sleep on a plane" Sydney replied, rubbing his eyes.

"No, you've slept enough" Robert said sharply. Sydney nodded and looked away.

"Well, let's go, we have things to sign, people to see-"Patrick started.

"Beds to sleep in" Noah finished his sentence.

"Ok, it is _really_ scary how you do that!" Tom declared and grabbed his bag and pulled a beanie onto his head. "C'mon let's go say hi to a few hundred of our fans."

The others nodded and followed him off of the plane. As soon as they stepped off of the plane, loud screams reached their ears and McFly and the DarkElements took notebooks, posters, pictures, and t-shirts and signed then, all the while talking to the fans about their CDs and how their lives were going. Harry looked over at Rhuben as she stumbled into him.

"Sorry, Harry." She apologized, holding her head.

"Rhuben, are you sure you're ok?" Harry asked, grabbing onto her shoulders and staring hard at her.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm fi…" her sentence trailed off as she slumped into Harry's arms.

"Whoah!" Harry cried as he caught her to make sure she didn't hit the floor. "Rhu, hey, wake up!" he cried, lightly slapping her face.

"What happened to Rhu-Rhu?" Noah asked, as soon as the others noticed what was going on. Their fans stood off to the side, politely, waiting.

"I don't know, she just passed out" Harry replied, still trying to wake her up.

"Lay her down on the ground," Riley instructed and pulled her duffel bag to her front and started to dig through it. "Keep talking to her though." Harry did as she was told as Jake and Ronan tried to flag down some security guards.

"Do you know what to do?" Patrick asked Riley, his eyes wide with fright. Sydney and Noah were kneeling by their fallen sister's side, whispering to her. Harry was still lightly slapping her across the face. Danny, Tom, and Dougie were watching, tense looks on their faces.

"Yep," Riley replied and then tossed her duffle bag to the ground. "Give me your sock" she said to Dougie, who gave her a confused look in reply. "Just give it to me!" she snapped.

"Fine, here you go" Dougie said and tore off his shoe and sock and handed the sock to Riley. She bent over and dangled it in front of Rhuben's nose. Seconds later, her eyelids fluttered and she coughed for a full minute, before sitting up.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked as soon as she stopped coughing. Silently, Rhuben nodded and got to her feet.

"Here, help me get her over there" Robert said as he grabbed his daughter by the upper arm and practically dragged over to a chair that was by the bathrooms.

"Rhuben, when was the last time that you slept or ate?" Jake asked as he handed her a granola bar that he had in his bag. Rhuben shrugged and looked at her feet. Robert sighed in annoyance and jerked Rhuben's head up to meet his gaze.

"Rhube-"he started to say, but Rhuben cut him off.

"Three days ago" she snapped, avoiding everybody's gaze.

"Come on, let's get to the hotel, we can talk there." Ronan said gently, but Robert pushed him away.

"She's _my_ daughter, let _me_ talk to her!" he snapped in reply and Ronan raised an eyebrow as he held his hands up defensively. "C'mon, let's go."

"You might want to see this first though" Tom said and picked up a tabloid that was left on the floor by the chair that Rhuben was sitting on. He handed it over to Riley, whose eyes widened in disbelief and then she relaxed.

"Well, that makes sense as to why people kept asking if Dougie and I are dating." She said and handed the newspaper to Jake to read it out loud.

"Let's see," Jake cleared his throat, squinted, and then started reading. "If you love the music video for McFly's song Please Please, then you would have liked the performance of it last night in Birmingham. It wasn't only McFly that got into the songs but also the DarkElements. While Patrick, Noah, and Sydney stripped to their boxers Riley and Rhuben stripped down to their bras. If that wasn't good enough the chemistry onstage in between McFly's Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter and the DarkElements' Riley and Rhuben Jackson caused lots of commotion. But if you ask us, they would be perfect together, seeing as they're going to be on tour for a few more months. Go to the back page to read comments from people who went to the concert."

"Well that's great, now we're going to have to talk to your publishers" Fletch commented as he walked up to the group that were sitting off to the side of the airport. "I got us a limo to use while we're here. Let's go."

* * *

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Rhuben asked as she entered McFly's hotel room. She glanced at Danny, Dougie, and Tom before continuing. "In Private?"

"We were going down to the hotel's restaurant anyway." Tom said as he got up to his feet. Danny looked at him, his eyebrows knitted together

"No we weren't" he said slowly.

"C'mon!" Tom cried and grabbed Danny by the arm and dragged him off the bed and jerked him and Dougie out of the door.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he opened his suitcase, which was on the bed that he and Dougie were sharing and started to unpack his clothes. Rhuben sighed and sat down on the other bed. "How're you feeling?"

"Good, I'm feeling good." Rhuben replied and a hollow laugh. "Hungry, but good, right now my siblings are arguing over what to order for room service."

"I should probably take a look at that, I'm hungry too." Harry laughed. "But that's not what you wanted to talk about is it?"

"Definitely not" Rhuben agreed and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I wanted to thank you for…worrying about me today. I mean, if you didn't think that something was wrong, something else could have happened. But my question is why did you do that?"

"Well, you kind of remind me of my sister, Katherine, I call her Kathy." Harry replied. "I always thought that I had to look after her, so I guess I kind of did the same thing to you. Plus, it's like I said before, we're the drummers of the band, so we need to keep an eye on each other."

"Well, since you told me that, I need to tell you something too." Rhuben held Harry's gaze. "I used to be anorexic. It's hard getting through feeling like I'm fat, even though I know I'm not. With my siblings' help, I got over it, but I guess being judged by all of these fans, mostly girls who probably hate my guts for being able to hang out with you guys all the time," at this point Harry laughed and nodded in agreement. "It made me feel bad again."

"Wait, then what was that thing with the not sleeping?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that, Ronan and our dad wants us to try and write some new songs for our next CD, and for the past three days, I've been working nonstop on it, that was my own fault. " Rhuben laughed in reply and then frowned. "Julius talked to you didn't he?"

"Yes, actually," Harry admitted, looking slightly surprised. "Before we did the CD:USA performances, he called and asked, since he's known Tom for a while, that he looked after you guys because he hasn't 

been on a tour without you before. But Tom knew that it would be hard to do by himself, so I offered to help him. So, I'm being like, a brother to you."

"Cool." Rhuben nodded. "So since I'm like a sister to _you_ can I give you a bit of advice?" Rhuben asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Harry asked in reply.

"Change your hair from the mullet, that hair style is a little too old" she replied and laughed, jumping off of the bed and ran out of the room as Harry lunged towards her, barely missing.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to put in a chapter where it explains how Harry and Tom are like brothers to Riley and Rhuben. This is a filler chapter too.**


	20. Of CD Signings and Possessiveness Part 1

**Chapter Twenty**

**Of CD Signings and Possessiveness part 1**

"WAKE UP!" Riley shouted as she banged her fist on McFly's closed hotel door. She and her siblings were standing outside the door and have been for the past five minute. Today they were going to the mall to do a large CD signing for all of their fans. And they were running late, as usual.

"WE'RE ALREADY AWAKE!" Dougie shouted back as he opened the door to the hotel room. "What's up with the glasses?"

"I ran out of contacts, so what?" Riley replied irritably.

"Just asking." He replied as he moved out of the way of the hotel room so Danny, Harry, and Tom, all looking tired, could get out.

"Why are you guys so sleepy?" Sydney asked, peering at them with narrowed eyes. "If anything, we should be the sleepy ones; we've been working on our next CD all night."

"Yeah, well, we've been trying to keep this _thing_," Danny jerked his thumb at Dougie. "From keeping us up all night, apparently it didn't work though, we're still tired."

"Well you're going to wake up soon enough; the screaming fans are going to get your attention." Patrick replied, jumping onto Harry's back, almost knocking him over. "Now let's go! C'mon Noah, Harry can hold both of us up."

"I don't think that's a very good idea" Harry said, trying to stay up.

"Too bad!" Patrick and Noah replied and unison and Noah jumped onto Harry's back, causing him to grunt in pain.

"That's what happens when Patrick and Noah get to know you, they become hyper, all of the time." Rhuben laughed and patted Harry on the head. "Good luck, they're going to be attached to you for the rest of the time we're touring."

"That's great," Harry said sarcastically. "Really, it is. I've always wanted two new accessories to my back."

"I'm surprised you know what an accessory is" Riley replied with a little laugh as they walked down the stairs to the lobby. "Usually the only people that know what they are are girls, for one thing, and gay guys."

"Harry, do you have something to tell us?" Danny asked teasingly.

"That would make sense of why he's always stripping Dougie." Tom added.

"You know, I wish I never heard you say that." Rhuben said as she covered her ears with her hands, and made a disgusted face. "I just got a bad image in my head."

"What, of how small he is?" Tom asked and the guys laughed as Dougie scowled and shouted a bunch of curse words at his friends.

"Starting the morning the same way, huh Dougie?" Jake asked as soon as they got into the lobby. "Shouting curse words so lots of people will file a complaint with the front desk."

"Leave him alone, Jake." Riley said, although she was holding a hand in front of her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. "The guys were juts teasing him about his…size."

"Or lack thereof "Rhuben joked and the twin girls burst out laughing and Dougie grabbed his beanie and pulled it over his blushing face.

"Knock it off, please, you two are young ladies and-" Ronan said but Riley and Rhuben cut him off.

"Tomboys" they corrected instantly.

"Whatever, I just know your dad wouldn't like you to talk about things like that." Ronan replied and smirked at Riley's and Rhuben's scowls.

"Where _is_ Robert anyway?" Fletch asked, looking around. "The lad is going to be late."

"Oh, he said that he was too tired to go anywhere." Jake replied and looked at his watch. "But you're right, we should be going. To the limo."

"I call the TV!" Sydney shouted and ran towards the door. Patrick and Noah jumped down from Harry's back and chased after him.

"STOP YELLING IN A HOTEL!" Riley shouted after them.

"Riles, that didn't help that much," Tom said as he placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. "Plus the fact that you can yell louder than anyone else."

"Thanks, it's a gift." She replied and pushed Tom's arm off of her shoulder as the others followed the three boys. As soon as they stepped out of the hotel, there was paparazzi crowding all around them, cameras were flashing and questions and directions were being shouted at them.

"How do these people always know where we're going to be?" Dougie asked, pulling his beanie up off of his head. "I mean, it's like they stalk everybody."

"That's pretty much the definition of paparazzi." Rhuben replied as she tried to push towards the limo, but a older photographer blocked her path, sticking a large camera into her face.

"Rhuben Jackson, are you dating Danny Jones from McFly?" he asked and stuck the camera out further into her face.

"No!" she replied sharply and tried to move by him but the man grabbed her arm.

"Well, lots of people are saying that you are from the concert you had just done last night." He continued.

"Rhu, come on" Riley said, grabbing her sister's other arm and started to tug it. "Hey!" she cried when the man with the camera elbowed her in the chest, causing her to stumble back into Tom.

"Let me go, I have to go to a CD signing." Rhuben gritted her teeth as she tried to pull herself out of the man's grasp.

"Let her go dude, none of this is any of your guys' business" Danny said as he pulled Rhuben back.

"I can handle this myself, Danny." Rhuben snapped.

"Like hell you will" Ronan said as he grabbed Rhuben by the arms and shoved her into the limo. Tom grabbed Danny's arms and dragged him to the limo too. "You guys seriously have to learn not to talk to the paparazzi and let them come up with new stories." He scolded them as soon as he closed the limo door and they pulled away from the hotel. "We already have enough problems with your publicists."

"That guy was asking for a blue." Rhuben muttered as she cracked her knuckles.

"Rhuben, cool it would ya." Jake said as he rubbed his tired eyes. "If anything, you should be glad that you didn't do anything to make this worse."

"What, what happened?" Sydney asked innocently. Rhuben smiled softly and ran her fingers through Sydney's hair.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing important, or that you have to worry about." She replied turning her gaze to Noah, who shrugged and slid down in his seat, looking out the tinted window.

The rest of the limo ride was silent.

* * *

"Hi Danny, I love you so much!" a giggly brunette said as she handed Danny a CD to sign.

"Thanks" Danny flashed a smile before bending over and starting to sign his name on the CD. He looked up again, through his straight bangs like a shy boy. "What's your name?"

"My name's Holly" she replied.

"Holly, nice name" Danny replied and continued to write even more.

"Danny, remember the rule, no flirting with the fans that we're signing things for. Remember what happened the last time you did that?" Harry asked as he signed a poster. Danny looked up, slightly pale, and shuddered.

"How was I supposed to know that was a guy?" Dougie asked, annoyed that he was being teased all day. "It looked like a girl from behind, it's an honest mistake."

"No dude, an honest mistake is getting the time wrong for something." Tom laughed. "That was a monster of a mistake."

"Uh, why is there a video camera pointing in my face?" Harry asked as said camera did a close up on him.

"Oh, did we forget to mention?" Sydney asked, sitting further down the table. "We're doing this special for MTV back home in Australia, and the cameras are going to be following us for the next few days. And then you're going to have one concert to yourself because we're going to fly back home for a day to wrap the documentary up there and play a concert."

"Wow, that sounds cool." Harry said as he nodded.

"Yeah, it's a big step up for us, and if this goes well, we might get our own TV show." Noah added and then made a face. "Then again, I don't know what it would be about and-"

"And who would want to see you on TV?" Patrick teased in reply and Noah punched him on the shoulder.

"No violence," Riley said to them. "Well, at least no violence until it comes from me." She laughed at her own joke and her siblings just stared at her.

"You're not funny." Rhuben muttered to her sister.

"I didn't say I was." Riley replied and stuck her tongue out at her twin, who lightly flicked her on the forehead and the two laughed. An hour later, which was two hours into the signing, McFly and the DarkElements were in the mood for a break. "Ronan?" Riley asked in a whiny tone, her face perfectly matched her tone. "Can we take a break now?"

"What are you, four?" Ronan asked as he rolled his eyes, looking at the back of a Sheryl Crow CD.

"No, Sydney is" Patrick replied.

"Hey!" Sydney whined and then paused as his face fell. "Actually, I get what you mean," he turned to Ronan and stomped his small foot. "I'm _tired_ Ronan, can we please take a break?"

"Start crying if he says no." Tom smiled as he heard Rhuben whisper the plan to her baby brother.

"How fast can he start crying?" he asked her.

"Really fast, Tommy-boy, really fast" she replied with a nod.

"Jake, Fletch, can they take a break?" Ronan called across the floor to the two other men that were with them.

"I'll take care of this!" Riley declared and got onto the table.

"Careful, Riles" Tom warned her.

"Stop acting like Julius." She replied, rolling her eyes and turned to the line of kids, teenagers, and even the few adults that curved out of the store. "Hey everybody?" she got their attention. "Do you mind if we take a little break before going back to signing things for you, our lovely fans?"

"That was probably the fakest thing she's ever said" Patrick joked and Dougie elbowed him in the side.

"As long as we get a break" he stage-whispered and laughed to himself. Riley smiled as the crowd replied that they didn't mind and she got off the table.

"There you go, we have a break." She said. "And with that, I'm going to the food court and over to the skate shop to see if they have any new decks I can buy."

"Mind if I tag along, I need new wheels anyway" Dougie said.

"Nah, that's fine." Riley replied. "You coming, Pat?"

"Yeah" he replied and followed the two out of the store. The others decided that they were going to the food court to rest and eat, and were arguing about what restaurant was better.

"Hey Noah, mind getting me something from McDonalds?" she asked, holding out some money.

"No, it's fine." Noah replied, taking the money eagerly. "The usual right?"

"You know me so well," Rhuben smiled and then her smile faded and grabbed Noah's shoulder as he turned to get in line. "Bring me back my change." She said quietly and Noah rolled his eyes.

"You know me so well." He said softly and smiled before going over to the line with Sydney as Rhuben sat down t a empty table and checked her phone for messages.

"Don't tell me that you're not eating again," Danny said as he set a tray filled with Chinese food down and sat in front of her. "'Cause if you aren't I'm going to have to force this down your throat, not matter how much you try to throw me off."

Rhuben chuckled and set her phone down. "No, Noah's getting it for me." She replied and nodded as Danny handed her a water bottle.

"Hey, I made you laugh." Danny smiled. "Now, if only I can make you or your sister actually smile, like, a genuine smile."

"Nah, the only way you can make us smile is if you're our family, or our very best friend." Rhuben replied. "But being a friend is close enough." She added as an afterthought.

"We're friends?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, all of you guys are my friends; I'm just not that trusting when I first meet someone." Rhuben replied. "Riley, Dougie, and I, we got along easily at first, because we like the same bands and have the same sense of humor. Tom and Harry are like brothers to me."

"What about me?" Danny asked.

"What about you?" Rhuben teased and smirked. "You're just someone to laugh at, weather you want us to or not. But by the way, thanks for the help with the paparazzi."

"Oh, it was no problem, I know how annoying they can get." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"So, guys," Tom cut in as he, Harry, Noah, and Sydney sat down setting their trays on the table. "For two days straight we have the day off. What do you want to do?"

As suggestions were being passed around, Sydney noticed that Danny made sure that Rhuben kept eating, a small smile on his face.


	21. Of CD Signings and Possessiveness Part 2

**A/N: Since the last chapter had DannyxRhuben, this one has DougiexRiley. This chapter is going to skip form the CD signing, to a brief mention of what the band does when they have the day off, and then I'm going to their concert where something happens, I'm not going to say more than that, you just have to read, oh and this is one of the longer chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - One**

**Of CD Signings and Possessiveness Part 2**

"Sweet, Patrick, they have that new Element board I was looking for!" Riley cried, running up to the back wall of the skate shop, admiring the skateboard deck that was in front of her. She reached up and pulled it down, her eyes wide in amazement.

"I can see that you're a big fan of skateboarding then." Dougie chuckled as he and Patrick walked up behind her. Patrick laughed.

"Are you kidding, almost all of her clothes is the skate girl brand, she doesn't go anywhere without her skateboard, and she's always practicing." He said and then gave his older sister a stern look. "You really should wear shoes when you skateboard though."

"And you should always remember that since I'm older I don't have to listen to you." She shot back before turning to Dougie. "What about you, do you skate?"

"As much as I can" Dougie replied modestly, looking at his feet. "I haven't had much time to do it recently though." He looked around. "How come the cameras aren't following us?"

"Oh, it's part of our agreement," Patrick replied, picking up a package of wheels. "We do what they want; they don't follow us when we have breaks. Unlike the paparazzi, they're nice." He looked up and his eyes narrowed when he saw someone he thought he recognized. Blindly, since he was still looking at the person, he grabbed Riley's arm. "Ri-Ri, can I talk to you for a second? We'll be right back, Dougie."

"Take your time." Dougie replied, going to look at the rest of the store.

"What is it?" Riley asked, knowing something was wrong from the look on her little brother's face.

"Ryan's here." Patrick murmured in reply. Riley's eyes flashed with confusion for a second, but then recognition took its place and she looked around cautiously.

"Ok, I'll put this skateboard back and we can get out of here. I'll just say that Ronan just called and said that we need to get back to the signing." She said quickly and Patrick nodded in agreement. The two went to the back of the store and Riley carefully put up the skateboard that was in her hands and she and Patrick walked over to Dougie, who was looking at a skating magazine. He looked up as they approached and put up the magazine.

"What's up?" he asked, seeing the looks on their faces.

"Ronan wants us back to the table, he just texted me." Riley explained. Dougie gave a smirk.

"Ok," he agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "But you should know that you're a terrible liar." Riley exchanged a look with Patrick, who shrugged in reply.

"Whatever, just come on." Riley said and she sped towards the front of the store, almost crashing into someone who walked into her path. She cursed as she suddenly stopped walking, causing Patrick and Dougie to walk into her.

"I didn't know you were here" the boy who stood in front of Riley, grinned at her.

'_Liar_' Riley thought to herself and shook her head. "I didn't see you either."

"Hey Patrick, it's good to see you." The boy said, looking towards Riley's shoulder, since Patrick and Noah had gotten a growth spurt, and smiled at the younger boy. "How've you been?"

"Fine." Patrick replied shortly and placed his hands on Riley's lower back and started to push. "If you excuse us we have to-"

"What's your rush, I just wanted to say 'hi'."

"Bye" Patrick replied and pushed harder.

"Who's this?" the boy's eyes narrowed on Dougie. Dougie offered his hand, but the boy didn't take it. Without a reason why, Dougie had a bad feeling about the guy and could tell from the looks on Riley's and Patrick's faces that they didn't like the guy.

"Uh, this is our friend, Dougie Poynter." Riley said, scratching her forehead. "He's the bassist of McFly, the band that we're touring with right now. Uh, Dougie, this is Ryan."

"Ryan Cooper, nice to meet ya" Ryan said dismissively and smiled at Riley again. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"No" Patrick replied shortly.

"Cool it," Riley muttered to him. "Just for a minute." She replied and followed him to a different part of the store.

"Something wrong?" Dougie asked Patrick when he saw the young boy biting his thumbnail. Patrick bit off this thumbnail and spat it onto the floor, shaking his head, a worried look in his eyes.

"What do you want?" Riley asked as soon as they were alone.

"I just wanted to talk to you, don't jump to conclusions." Ryan replied coolly. "How come you haven't been returning any of my calls or texts."

"Ok, dude, it's called, breaking up with a boyfriend. So I don't have to answer your calls." She replied and then cried out in pain when he grabbed her arm tightly. "Let me go!"

"Not until you say that you'll be my girlfriend again." Ryan snarled in reply.

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I won't be held accountable for my actions…just like last time." He replied. Riley sighed and bowed her head, causing Ryan to grin. "That's my girl. I'll see you after the concert on Thursday."

"You're going to the concert?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"Of course, why do you think I came out this far?" he scoffed and dropped her arm. "I'll see you then," he said and left the store. Riley sighed and walked back over to the two boys that were waiting. She walked by them without saying anything and the three walked in silence until they reached the CD store, the others were already waiting.

"Ok, maybe you weren't lying then." Dougie said quietly as they sat down. Riley didn't say anything, she just took a notebook and signed it before passing it to her siblings.

* * *

For the next two days, which made the two bands happy because they had the day off, McFly and the DarkElements went sightseeing around Switzerland, even being able to get a tour of a chocolate factory, all agreeing that they liked that chocolate more than any other chocolate they tasted before. Then the Jacksons taught McFly how to play 500, the version they played was kind of like Rugby, but there was a small chance of getting your ears ripped off. The morning of the concert they realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to play 500 because they were really sore when they had to get up to go to the arena.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Danny asked as he and McFly, and the DarkElements sat backstage, tuning their instruments and stuff to do a quick run through of the songs they were going to do at the concert.

"Yeah, I think I heard a piano." Harry agreed, lightly drumming his drumsticks on the dressing room table. "Anybody want to play Xbox?"

"You don't want to know where that sound is coming from?" Danny asked, getting up and stretching.

"You're too nosy is what the problem is." Dougie replied.

"Coming from one of the three people that went around listening to what people were doing behind their closed hotel room doors," Tom replied, rolling his eyes. Dougie grinned sheepishly and agreed to go along with him. "'Cause that makes this any different. I'll come with you Danny, that piano playing is good."

"Fine, wait for me." Harry sighed, getting up. The four boys left their dressing room and went towards the Jacksons' where the piano music was coming from. They gently opened the door and stuck their heads in the doorway. Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney were sitting on the couch, watching Riley as she played the piano, she was singing something too.

"Can I Trust You? Cause I've been hurt before," she sang in unison to the piano, her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. "And I can't take it anymore. Can I Trust You? Show me your honesty. Tell me you promise me the truth." She looked up at her siblings, who looked up at her. "So, what'd you think? It's a work in progress and I don't think it was that good."

"I thought it was great!" Danny cried, bursting into the room and then stopped an apologetic look on his face when he realized that they shouldn't have been snooping anyway. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Riley replied with a small smile, it faded instantly. "You thought it was good?"

"I think it would be better if you sped it up a bit actually." Harry said and shrugged. "But that's my honest opinion. What d'you want to do after we get done with our rehearsal?"

"How about lunch and then we can go on a ferry trip on Lake Zurich?" Sydney suggested, closing his laptop. "It doesn't take that long and it would be good pictures for our website. Speaking of which, d'you guys mind if I take a picture of you real quick?" he asked McFly, holding up Rhuben's digital camera.

"No, that's cool." Tom replied smiling. "Where do you want us to be?"

"I've got an idea." Rhuben said and picked up an old fashioned camera. "Get on the couch please." McFly did as she was told as her siblings moved out of the way. She knelt down in front of them and brought the camera up to her eye, looking through the lens. "Well, you could at least pretend you know each other." She didn't get a reply and McFly's eyes moved behind her. "What?" she asked, lowering the camera and looked behind her. He eyes widened with shock when she saw Ryan standing in the doorway. She quickly glanced over to her siblings, Riley was running her fingers through her hair nervously, Patrick was looking at his feet, and Noah and Sydney looked just as shocked as she was.

"What're you doing here?" Riley asked, walking over to him. Ryan smiled, his blue eyes shining softly.

"I wanted to give you these." Ryan said and pulled a bouquet of roses out from behind his back. "They're your favorite."

"Daises are my favorite, but thanks." She said quickly, placing them on the counter, in front of the mirror. "Uh, you remember my brothers and sister, you remember Dougie, but that's Tom, Danny, and Harry, they're part of McFly too."

"Hi" Ryan said shortly.

"Where are you from?" Tom asked politely.

"Not from around here." Ryan dismissed quickly before turning back to Riley. Dougie, Danny, Harry, and Tom exchanged glances at his rudeness. "So, Riles, do you have any plans for lunch?"

"Uh, yeah, we were all going on a ferry on the lake and having lunch on the boat." She replied quietly, rubbing her neck.

"Since when is she shy?" Harry whispered to Tom, not liking the smile that was on Ryan's face.

"She's not, which is what I'm worried about." Tom replied, crossing his arms across his chest. Ryan glanced at the others before taking a step closer to Riley.

"You know I don't like how you hang out with other guys, but I'll let this slide because you're on tour with them." Ryan muttered so only she heard. "But I'm warning you that if I see you with some other guy, or if you ignore me while I'm here, I'm going to have to do something I don't like." He gripped her arm hard, instantly leaving a bruise. "D'you get me?"

"Yes, I do, let go." Riley replied and Ryan took a step back, giving a smile.

"I'll see you after the concert." Ryan said and quickly kissed Riley on the cheek, only her siblings noticed the uncomfortable look in her eyes as she forced a smile and waited for him to walk out of the room before wiping her cheek.

"Sorry about that guys." She muttered, avoiding her siblings' stares. "I didn't think that he was going to come here."

"It's alright, let's just go run through our songs and then go on that ferry trip." Tom said, changing the subject, a small grin on his face. "We want to have a good concert right?"

"RIGHT!" Patrick and Sydney shouted back, mustering up as much energy as possible. Riley blinked at Tom in thanks and he nodded in reply before she walked over to him and jumped onto his back.

"Carry me!" she demanded and Tom chuckled as he moved his arms under her legs to make sure that she didn't fall.

"You're not even going to ask?" he said teasingly as they went to go onstage.

"No, I'm ordering you; don't make me slap your date, or ass if you didn't get that much." Riley replied as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Tom's neck. "I love you Tom, like a brother. You know, like Julius, and I want to thank you for that."

"Are you drunk?" Dougie asked, leaning forward and sniffing her breath. He made a face and waved a hand in front of his nose. "Ok, maybe not drunk, but your breath does smell bad."

"And you just smell, but I'm not complaining about it." Riley shot back in reply. She turned her head and caught Rhuben's eyes, nodding silently. Rhuben nodded back. Without having to say anything, because they were twins, Riley understood that eventually Rhuben wanted to talk to her sister, and she had a good guess that the rest of her siblings did too.

* * *

"Smile" Rhuben said and laughed as Dougie made a funny face as she took the picture of him leaning against the railing of the ferry. There weren't that many people on it, so the two bands were pretty much hallowed to do whatever they wanted. "Nice one, Dougs."

"Thank you." Dougie replied as he walked towards her, pretending to do a model's walk down a runway. "I know that that picture is going to come out great because I'm just so gor-geous." He said in a flamboyant tone and added a stupid wave to emphasize it, causing Rhuben to laugh harder.

"You're crazy." She said, shaking her head as she sat down at the railing to scroll through her pictures. The others were finishing up their lunch, Dougie having eaten his fast but the others refused him to eat any more, and Rhuben having a large bowl of soup that she downed quickly to take more pictures. "Are you schizophrenic? Because it's like what I saw on your youtube videos, at one point you're quiet, and other times your as crazy as they come."

"I hear that a lot" Dougie replied, sitting down next to her. "Mostly from my mum, but I hear it from the guys too. Sometimes I don't have anything to say, other times I feel like I want to make people laugh. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, we're friends aren't we?" Rhuben replied, briefly looking up from her camera. Dougie grinned.

"Right, you, Riles, and I are the bestest best friends ever!" he said like a five year old and then his smile faded. "But seriously, this has to do with her and-"

"Let me guess, you guys are worried about Ryan right?" Rhuben cut him off. "Well, you should be. I shouldn't be telling you this because when Riley finds out that I told you she'll just get pissed off, more than usual mind you, and claim that she can handle it herself. That's the only thing that I don't like about her, the fact that she feels she has to take care of everyone by herself and not let anyone help her." She looked at Dougie. "Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, my mum was kind of the same way after my dad left us." He replied, nodding.

"Oh I didn't know that, sorry."

"It's ok," Dougie waved it off. "It happened a long time ago, now what were you saying about Riley and Ryan." Rhuben sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"A while ago, they dated, and Ryan used to be my best friend, but after what happened, you can tell that I didn't want anything to do with him. They dated for a while perfectly fine, but then he started to become controlling and abusive and things were going too far, she would always come home with bruises and cuts. For a while she thought she could deal with it herself, but three friends of mine and I helped her break up with him and we didn't hear from him for a while." She explained.

"Do you think that he's going to hurt her again?" Dougie asked after a minute of silence.

"I'm almost positive of it, because of the fact that he threatens her of hurting the rest of us, which is why she didn't tell last time." Rhuben replied. "I just hope that she knows she has the rest of us to help her."

"Hey Rhu, can we borrow your camera, there's this really good face that Danny is making!" Harry called, coming from below the deck of the ferry.

"Sure, I'm coming!" Rhuben called back, getting to her feet. She turned to Dougie. "You coming?"

"No, I'm just going to stay out here and think for a little bit." Dougie replied, brushing his wind swept blonde/brown hair out his face. "But thanks for telling me."

"No problem" Rhuben replied and went below the deck.

Dougie sighed and turned around, hugging the rail, looking out over the lake, deep in thought. On one hand he wanted to talk to Jake, Fletch, Ronan, and her father about what was happening, so he would be sure that she wasn't being hurt, but then he knew that Riley would be super pissed off at him. But then on the other hand he didn't want to not say anything because he knew that she would get hurt. It was a hard thing to choose between, especially considering the fact that he wasn't sure what he exactly felt about her.

"Hey, you ok?" Tom asked as he walked up to Dougie.

"I'm just thinking." Dougie replied and then quickly added. "I know, me thinking, what a shock."

"You shouldn't put yourself down, Dougs, we're just joking, you know that." Tom said gently. "You're very smart, although at first I thought you were stupid. No offense. But you can't possibly be stupider than Danny."

"Yeah, I know." Dougie muttered in reply. "Tom, I can talk to you about anything right?"

"Yeah," Tom replied, looking concerned. Shortly after Dougie and Harry joined McFly, they turned into their respective roles of their 'family'. Tom became the father of them all, Harry was a peacemaker, kind of like a mother in a weird way, Danny was the annoying older child, and Dougie was the weird baby of the family. (Kind of a weird analogy, but that's how I see it.) "Why, is there something you want to talk about?"

Dougie hesitated for a few minutes before shaking his head. "No, I was just making sure. Thanks Tom."

"No problem, dude."

* * *

"Daddy, have you seen my gloves?" Sydney asked his father as he stood in the doorway of the Jacksons' dressing room, making sure that they were getting ready for the start of the concert which was only minutes away.

"No, I haven't seen your gloves, stop asking such _stupid_ questions and finish getting ready already!" he snapped, smacking the small boy on the back of the head as he scurried by. Sydney sniffed and rubbed his eyes as he went to pull on his shoes.

"Don't cry or he'll hit you harder." Noah murmured to him as he grabbed Sydney feet and tied his shoes for him. "I'll check it out later; let me know if it hurts doing the concert, ok?"

"Kay" Sydney sniffed in reply, breathing heavily. "Thanks Noah" he said and gave his brother a hug.

"No problem." He replied.

"Lets' go! Let's go! Let's go!" Robert shouted, clapping his hands impatiently and Riley, Patrick, and Rhuben grabbed their guitars and rushed out of the room, Noah and Sydney following. They met up with McFly, in the wings, right offstage. For this concert, they were going to play every song together, and when they were rehearsing for the concert, they played each song at least three times so they made sure it was perfect.

"Ok guys, have a good one tonight." Fletch said as they all put their arms around each other in a large power circle, a tradition that Sydney suggested on their first concert together. Since the Jacksons did that for a pep talk before their concerts, Sydney thought that it would be a good idea to bring McFly into it.

"This is the first time that any of us has played in Switzerland, so we want this to be a great concert, right?" Riley asked.

"Right!" the others shouted back.

"We just want you to know that we are very proud of you guys." Ronan added. "I remember when I first met Riley, Rhuben, Julius, Patrick, and Noah, when they started their band. They were really ambitious and practiced a lot, now, Sydney replaced Julius and they're even more childish than ever, but you all work hard. I'm glad to be working with you guys."

"I wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you guys in London and brought you back to New York," Jake added with a small laugh. "I don't think my life would be half as interesting as it is now."

"Or as weird." Harry replied. "It seems like every time we're around you something strange happens and things are breaking left and right."

"Hold that thought," Patrick said and quickly moved his hands from his forehead to his chest in a silent prayer, causing everybody else to laugh. "Ok, just making sure."

"Whatever happens guys, we know that we're going to have a good concert, although _someone_, Dougie, might mess up, we're still going to have a good concert." Tom said and Dougie rolled his eyes as Danny laughed hard, pointing at Dougie.

"I _told_ you, I was just sick!" Dougie denied.

"Deny, deny, deny" Danny said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!" Dougie shot back in reply.

"Cool it guys, we don't want anyone to die before this concert is over," Rhuben said and leaned back, sticking her right fist out towards her siblings. "Darkness."

"Should Riley be the one to start it?" Patrick asked, half joking, but also serious.

"It doesn't matter, let's just hurry up and get on stage." Riley said impatiently and put her right fist on top of Rhuben's. "Fire."

"Thunder."

"Silverwind."

"Spirits."

"DarkElements, rocking the earth with our power" the Jacksons said in unison and pulled their arms back, smiling at each other, silently giving each other encouragement. They turned and nodded to McFly, who nodded back.

"You have to go on now!" Robert said, walking over to the two bands. They took a few deep breaths and then the two bands jogged out onstage, and the screaming rose decibels as the two bands took the stage.

"Welcome to…where are we exactly?" Tom asked as he looked at his friends. "I mean, what arena is this?"

"How about we just call it the Swiss arena?" Dougie suggested and laughed at the screaming he got in reply.

"Ok, Welcome to the DarkElements-McFly tour in the Swiss Arena." Tom said and continued with what he was saying. "Tonight is a special treat for us and you because we've never been to Switzerland before and this concert is going to be completely joined."

"Meaning that every song we play is going to be performed by both bands." Riley cut in, taking Tom's microphone away from him. "Sorry dude, you talk too much." She teased when she saw the look on his face.

"She got you on that one, dude." Danny replied and ran his fingers through his straight hair, which took an hour for everybody to straighten for him before the concert. "Anyway, we're glad that you guys could come to our concert and hope you have a lot of fun, because we know we will."

"This first song…was writing by Patrick and Noah from the DarkElements." Dougie said.

"This song is called Gone Away." Tom added and the light dimmed as everybody moved to get in place. Harry and Noah counted out the beats for the start of the song by smacking their drumsticks against their hi-hats. As soon as they counted it out, there was a flash of bright light.

Tom and Danny whipped their heads to the side in time to see the light go out, hear Riley's and Patrick's screams as they were blasted apart from each other, across the stage, and landed on their backs, not moving…


	22. Secrets

**A/N: I'm changing the genre of this story from Humor/Romance to Drama/Romance, I mean, it's kind of obvious that I'm leaning more towards drama filled stories, except for the ones at school where that's mostly about humor and everything a teenager would go through.**

**Oh the first part of this chapter is centered on the Jacksons, then the second part is going to be kind of happier and have parts of Dhuben and Diley**

**I'm also not sure how long this story is going to be, but I think it's going to be 30 chapters long. There is a sequel and then there's a story after that. So there's three stories to this DE-Fly trilogy (makes sense doesn't it?). So there are only eight chapters left in this story besides this one.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Secrets…**

Faint beeping and the disgusting smell of urine and medicine was the first thing that Riley heard when she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was her friend's worried faces next to hers.

"If you guys wanted to know what my eye color was, you could have just asked." She said in a teasing tone, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" She looked around. "Where's Patrick?"

"Calm down," Tom said gently, pushing her back down as she tried to sit up. "Patrick's fine, he's just sleeping over there."

"As to what happened to you two, you were electrocuted by your amps." Harry replied. "The chord to yours was frayed, so when you started to play it, it caused a electric shock that hit you and Patrick."

"But, how did it hurt both of us if it was my amp that was tampered with?" Riley muttered, trying to make sense of what happened.

"It's like when you rub your feet against the carpet and touch someone, they get the shock too. Patrick brushed your arm when he was going by you so the two of you got shocked." Riley nodded and studied everybody's faces, frowning when she saw that Ryan was standing by her bed, his eyes filled with glee, but his face held a look of sorrow.

"Are you ok, I was so worried about you." He whispered and kissed her forehead, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "It scared me when I saw that you collapsed onstage."

"Oh please." Dougie muttered, turning away from the bed.

"Where's dad?" Riley asked, sitting up completely and staring hard at Sydney, Noah, and Rhuben, who stared back at her, cold looks in their eyes.

"He didn't come, after we went onstage, I didn't see him." Patrick replied, sitting up in the bed next to Riley's.

"How are you feeling, dude?" Danny asked, walking over to the small boy.

"Aww, I'm fine." Patrick replied and grinned. "It's not like I haven't been shocked before, how do you think I got he nickname Sparky?"

"From your bed hair." Sydney replied calmly before turning back to Riley. "They say that you can get out of the hospital today if you're feeling up for it."

"How long have I been in here?" Riley asked, thinking about the tour.

"About a day."

"I'm ready to get out of here." Riley replied and pushed the bed covers off of her, thankful to see that she wasn't wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns. Tom exchanged confused looks with his bands mates before clearing his throat.

"You can't do that, you have that IV in your arm." Dougie pointed out. Ryan looked over at him and raised an eyebrow as if he was silently challenging him. Dougie raised his eyebrows in reply and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rhuben saw the look on Riley's face and held her hands over Noah's and Sydney's ears as Riley grabbed the IV that was in her arm and ripped it out, letting out a small scream of pain. She got out the bed and took the IV out of Patrick's arm; he bit his lower lip to make sure that he didn't let out a noise.

"C'mon, let's go." Riley said and lifted her brother out of the bed, avoiding McFly's gaze as she walked out of the room. "Excuse me." She said walking up to the front desk and Sydney instantly translated for the women that was sitting there. "The doctor said that we can check out, our dad is going to pay for this later."

Sydney listened as the women spoke back to him in rapid Swiss and then he nodded and turned to the others. "She says that we can go, but we have to tell our dad to have the payment in by no later than tonight."

"Do you want me to walk you to the hotel?" Ryan asked Riley as he put a hand on the small of her back. She shook her head.

"No, right now, I want you to leave me alone." She replied, glaring at him before lowering her voice. "Come anywhere near me and I'll have you arrested for sexual harassment."

"Funny, you didn't complain about it last time." Ryan replied glaring at her with pure hatred in his eyes. "You just went along with everything I said, what's the difference this time. I can still make you bleed, unless you forgot about that."

"The difference this time is the fact that I'm not a pushover, leave me alone." She replied.

"You're a bitch you know that." Ryan said and smiled slowly. "But then you should also know that you can't get rid of me that easily." He said and walked out of the hospital. Riley glared at his retreating back before she followed the others out of the hotel. "What about the tour?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"It's been postponed for a while, Fletch thought it would be a good idea if you guys got a little bit of rest first." Tom replied. "Oh and Jake went back to New York so he could work on a few things that he needs to be ready when we go back home after the tour is over."

"Where are we going next?" Noah asked.

"Um, Brazil." Harry replied. "But I think it's a good idea if we take a few days off for you to rest." Harry replied. "Not just Riley and Patrick, you all have been working a little too hard lately, and you haven't gotten much sleep."

"You don't have to worry about us, we're fine." Rhuben replied, rubbing her arm.

"What happened?" Danny asked when he saw part of a bruise underneath her shirt sleeve. "That looks like a nasty bruise."

"Oh, I whacked my arm on the night table in our hotel room. Really bad way to wake up." She said and laughed lightly.

"Right." Danny said slowly, as if he didn't believe her.

* * *

"Has anyone else noticed that the Jacksons seem to be making excuses for everything lately?" Danny asked later in McFly's hotel room as they watched TV.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Harry said as he rolled onto his stomach and looked at his friends. "I was swimming with Patrick and Noah at the pool the other day and I saw a lot of scars on their backs. I would have asked them about it, but it didn't seem right, ya know?"

"Yeah, that bruise that I saw on Rhuben's arm, it looked like it was in the shape of fingerprints too." Danny added. "I don't know how to ask her about it, because it doesn't seem like something I should do."

"How about we talk to Fletch or Ronan about it?" Dougie spoke up. "I'm sure they'll be able to do something about it, plus, if we don't, we might regret not doing it later during the tour when something else bad could happen."

"Way to be smart, Dougs" Tom said in a half joking half serious tone. Dougie gave a small smile and shrugged in reply.

"I can be smart when I want to." He replied and then his smile disappeared. "Especially when it's something that could possibly threaten someone's life."

"Sure, I'm going to go tell the Jacksons that they should meet us in the lobby for dinner in about an hour or so." Tom replied and got off the bed that he was sitting on and headed towards the hotel door, picking up a card key on the way out.

"Let us know that they say." Harry replied, knowing the real reason that Tom was leaving.

"Sure." Tom called back with a sigh and headed towards the Jacksons' hotel room. He knocked on the door and there was a shuffling sound and Riley pulled the door open, far enough to stick her head out. "Hey, uh, where are your siblings?"

"They're down at the sauna," she replied, rubbing her eye, looking tired. "What's up?"

"Can we talk?" Tom asked in reply. Riley looked over her shoulder.

"Now's not a good time." She said quietly and then winced when there was a sharp sound of skin meeting skin and Ryan stood behind her. He didn't know what it was, but something inside Tom snapped and he pushed Riley aside and grabbed Ryan by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the hotel room. Seeing the look on Tom's face, Ryan cowered in fear.

"If you even touch her again, I can be sure that you'll never have any feeling left in any body part." He snapped and pushed Ryan to the ground. "Get out of here!" he snapped and Ryan got up and ran as fast as he could.

"Thanks." Riley sighed and took a step back, letting Tom into the hotel room. "Really, you don't know how annoying he is."

"I think what you're trying to say is, I don't know how _abusive_ he is." Tom corrected and then stared in shock as Riley started to cry. "Don't cry, its ok." He said and gave her a hug. He wasn't used t o Riley showing any emotion, so he just stood there, hugging her tightly, waiting for her to calm down so he could tell her what was going on, and hopefully, he would have the guts to ask if their dad was doing anything to them too.

"It wasn't the first time this had happened." Riley said as she suddenly stopped crying, and moved to sit on one of the beds. "About two years ago I started to date him, I was thirteen at the time and didn't really know anything about dating so I was happy when he asked me out, but then he got abusive and I didn't know what to do. It took Rhuben and three of my friends from school to get him to stop bothering me, and I thought that I wouldn't have to see him again, apparently I was wrong."

"Why did you let him do this to you that whole time?" Tom asked after a minute of silence.

"Like I said, he threatened to hurt my family, and I care about my family more than I care about myself." Riley replied and chuckled bitterly, messing with the bandage on her right arm. "Sometimes, I hate it when I do that, but I really worry about them sometimes." She gave a small smile. "I worry about you guys too; I don't think that you're right in the mind sometimes."

"Tell that to Dougie, he's the one that all of us worry about." Tom laughed and then instantly sobered. "But you do know, that you and Rhu, or any of you guys can come talk to me if you need anything. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know that." Riley smiled and gave Tom and big hug. "That's what I love about you Tom, you're like a giant teddy bear that I can hug all the time."

"Not unless you want Dougie to get jealous." Tom said and then instantly slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, taking a step back. Tom sighed and scratched his head.

"Don't tell Dougie that I told you this, but he really like you, well, he won't admit it, but the rest of us know for sure that he does." Tom replied.

"Wow, that's not going to make things any more awkward,." Riley said and rubbed her eyes. "Well, I'm going down to the sauna, do you want to come with or-"

"Oh, no, actually, I came by to tell you guys that we're meeting in the lobby for dinner so we can decide where to go." Tom said and laughed nervously. "I guess I kind of got distracted. But are you sure that your ok, with, you know, everything that's happened?"

"Totally fine." Riley replied and gave a small smile. "I actually feel loads better, thanks Tom. You're a great substitute brother." She gave him another hug.

"It's no problem." Tom replied, his dimple appearing in his cheek and he gave a small wave before leaving the hotel room. Riley picked up a towel and walked down to the hotel's spa and went into the sauna, pulling her hair out of a ponytail.

"Hey guys" she greeted them.

"What's up with you and Ryan?" Rhuben asked as soon as Riley sat down. "I'm sorry, it's been really bugging me that you were stupid enough to start to date him again."

"Is it really stupid to want to try and protect you guys?" Riley snapped back in reply.

"Really, Riley," Patrick said softly, not liking fighting at all. "you shouldn't have to protect us from him we already have the problem with dad, and we know that by tomorrow or the day after, he'll finally be gone."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Ryan anymore; Tom got rid of him for me." Riley said and ran her fingers through Sydney's hair, who smiled in reply. "He's a really good brother to you isn't he?" she asked him.

"Yeah, he is" Sydney nodded. "Probably better than Julius."

"We've been in here for a while, we're going to dry off and then go back to our hotel room." Rhuben said and turned to Sydney as she adjusted the towel that was around her waist. "You coming?"

"I want to talk to Riley about something first." Sydney replied and Noah nodded, as if he knew that Sydney was talking about and the three left the sauna.

"What's up?" Riley asked.

"I know that you're still cutting yourself." Sydney said looking up at her, his blue eyes serious. "And I want you to stop, before something really bad happens."

"I don't know what you're-"Riley stopped talking as Sydney yanked the bandage off of Riley's arm.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?" he repeated and stared at the puffy recent cuts and old scars that lined up her arm. "You and Rhu are the only mother figures I have in my life, even though you're my sisters. If this is good to do, maybe I should start to cut myself too." He bent down and grabbed the ladle that was used to pour water over the coals. "Or maybe instead of cutting myself I should burn myself instead."

"You don't understand, Syd, I-"

"What I don't understand is how you could be so selfish!" Sydney shot back, tears falling down his cheeks. "You _and_ Rhu-Rhu, first she stops eating and then you let that bastard treat you like a punching 

bag and start to cut yourself again. If you really feel this way, then maybe you should just leave so Patrick, Noah, and I should think of a way to keep ourselves alive."

"I'm sorry." Riley cried and hugged Sydney tightly. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm know, I'm sorry too."

* * *

For the next month McFly and the DarkElements went on the rest of the tour and are now back in London, to release their Greatest Hits CDs and to have an announcement about their next one. That and the fact that the two bands were also nominated for a few awards in the Smash Hit awards that are going to occur in two nights.

The Jacksons are considerably happier for three reasons, one they were planning on by buying a house in London, just in case they wanted to visit from New York, their friends Jacqui and Gen were visiting them from their hometowns in Canada and New Jersey, and they had a plan to finally get their father off of their back. Only problem was, so far all of their plans had failed, so they were constantly over at McFly's large house, to make sure that he couldn't get to them. But that didn't mean it was going to work forever.

"Tom, we are _not_ going to watch _Back to the Future _again." Rhuben said as she took the DVD out of her friend's hand.

"I think we should watch a scary movie," Jacqui said as she dumped lots of candy into one large bowl. "I've wanted to see Shutter for a while and I heard that lots of people got so freaked out by it that they were admitted in to therapy."

"Oh no, we're _not_ going to watch that movie!" Dougie cried, immediately hating the idea of being scared.

"Oh don't worry about her you big baby, it's not that scary." Gen said teasingly. "I've seen it before, it's just a lot of kissing and screaming for no apparent reason."

"That can be said for a lot of different things." Danny added and Rhuben whacked him on the back of the head. "Why do you always do that?"

"Because no one else is going to set you straight." Rhuben replied.

"Nobody else cares enough," Harry contradicted and then grinned. "I would say that you fancied Danny more than you hate him. It would make sense as to why you're the one who gets the most offended by anything he says."

Rhuben snorted and rolled her eyes, not actually confirming or denying the fact. It was true that she recently started to see Danny in a different light. Instead of just seeing him as an annoying teenager that she was stuck working with for a whole tour, she started to see how lots of fans wanted him to date them. He had nice blue eyes and he had recently turned his hair curly instead of straight and she liked that about him too, it was just the fact that he had recently started to date a lot of girls that bugged her the most, especially since she didn't know where she stood with him, although whenever they had to dress up for interviews and stuff he always said that she was beautiful or pretty.

'_But how much of that is true_?' she asked herself.

"Rhu…hello?"

"Huh?" she asked when she realized that Dougie was waving a hand in front of her face. She turned to see that he had a small smile on his face and an amused look in his eyes as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I said, could you get the lights please?" Sydney asked from where he was perched on Tom's lap, a large blanket in his hands to use just in case there was a part that got exceptionally scary so he could throw it over his head.

"Yeah, sure" she replied and got up to turn off the lights. Sitting back down next to Dougie, she looked around the room. Danny, Patrick, Noah, and Harry were all squished onto one couch, most likely thinking of a way to scare everybody. Riley was sitting on Dougie's other side, staring at the TV. Rhuben smirked to herself when she saw the nervous look on Dougie's face, knowing that he liked her and was probably trying to find a way to hold her hand or something.

Sydney, like she pointed out before, was sitting on Tom's lap, his hands gripping the blanket so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Gen was sitting next to Tom and Rhuben smiled when she saw how close they were sitting. Almost as soon as they met, Tom fell to Gen, but was too afraid to say anything about it. Jacqui, well she was eating the candy that was in the bowl at a top speed, probably to get completely hyper so she could beat everybody at the video games that was most likely going to be played afterwards.

Either way, it was a good way to spend time with friends and it was very relaxing since she didn't have to worry about anything, well, other than whether or not they were win the awards they were nominated for.

Nothing else could go wrong.

She looked over at Danny, who caught her eye and smiled back at her before turning back to the TV.

Unless, of course, she started to fall in love with Danny Jones, which she would never admit.


	23. Smash Hit Awards: The Award Ceremony

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Smash Hit Awards: The Award Ceremony**

"We're going to win an awaaaard. We're going to win an awaaaard." Sydney sang as he skipped into the kitchen to nights later. He beamed up at Tom, who was at the counter cutting up fruit for a fruit salad, smiled back at him.

The Jacksons stayed at McFly's home because they had stayed late, watching videos on YouTube, they asked their father in they could stay, and he said that he didn't care at all what they did, as long as they won the awards that they were nominated for and got more money. Really, the only reason that he decided to be their manager was so he could make sure he knew where the money was coming from and where it was going.

Right to his pocket.

So, they Jacksons had slept on the couches and on the floor, Riley and Rhuben wouldn't kick McFly out of their rooms, but Tom knew that they didn't get much sleep. When he went down in the middle of the night, to get something to eat, he saw that they were tossing and turning as if they were being plagued by something that they couldn't get away from. If only he knew what was really going on.

"Careful, you don't want to jinx yourself." Tom laughed as he pointed a knife in Sydney's face, causing the small boy to jerk back a little bit, eyeing the knife warily. "Sorry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's the same thing that Patrick says, right before I get knocked to the ground with two 95 pound guys on my back." Sydney replied sarcastically. (I really don't know how much 12 year old guys weigh, so I just took a guess.) "Worst part is they like playing contact sports, and I'm usually the one that gets hit the most, just because I'm small."

"Well, next time, tell them that they'll get grounded if they do that." Tom replied helpfully.

"But you can't ground them." Sydney replied after a moment of silence. Tom looked at him and grinned.

"No, but your sisters can, and I doubt they would hesitate to do it too." He replied and Sydney laughed, his dimples appearing in his cheeks.

"Morning." Patrick grunted as he walked into the kitchen with Noah trailing behind him, who was laughing silently. When Sydney looked up at his brother, he burst out laughing too. "It's not funny."

"What's with your hair?" Sydney asked, pointing at it. "Did you stick your finger in a socket again?"

"No, I learned my lesson the last time I did that." Patrick replied and smacked Sydney on the back of the head. "Don't ask." He added when Tom opened his mouth to ask a question. "No, I just didn't get much sleep last night and _someone_," he jerked his head towards Noah, who suddenly smiled. "Woke me up, rudely."

"It was Rhu-Rhu's idea." Noah said defensively. "I just love bugging you."

"I bet you do." Patrick replied with a sneer at which Tom laughed. Most times it seemed like the Jacksons always got along and didn't bug each other, but now he knew that they fought and argued just like any other set of siblings, no matter how close they were.

"Speaking of which, where are Riley and Rhuben?" Tom asked as he pushed the bowl of fruit away from him and turned on the stove. "I figured that Riley would want to help me."

"Um, I'm not exactly sure where Riley is…she's…probably getting dressed. And Rhuben is in the shower." Noah replied. The four boys froze when they heard the sound of a door bang open, and a loud scream.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

"Make that, she _was_ in the shower." Noah contradicted himself and smiled. There was the sound of pounding footsteps on the stairs and Danny, laughing his head off, ran into the kitchen and hid behind Tom.

"Tom! Help me before she kills me!" He shouted into Tom's ear, causing him to slap his hands over his ears and glare at the boy that was holding him around his waist.

"Is there something you two want to tell us?" Noah asked cheekily as he looked at the two boys. He and Patrick simultaneously smiled identical smiles. "Because you might as well tell us now before we find out otherwise."

"Get off of me, mate." Tom said and pushed Danny away from him. "What's going on?" Danny didn't get a chance to answer before Rhuben stormed into the kitchen, fully clothed, but her wt, stringy hair fell over her face and shoulders, dampening the fabric of her shirt. "Oh, wait, I can probably guess now."

"You better run, Jones, because you're going to die in the next ten seconds." She growled as she stalked towards him.

"Wouldn't you rather just be merciful, there are _tons_ of fans out there that are going to be upset if you kill me." Danny said as he smiled teasingly.

"Oh no, after this, there's no way I can be merciful." She growled and clenched her hands into fists. "If you were me would you aim high or low?"

He stared at her as Tom, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney. "So, you're a real saint." He said dryly.

"Nah," she shook her head, "Saints are boring."

Danny smiled. "Then an angel. A very, _very_, sexy, angel. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, did it hurt?"

"When I fell out of heaven?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, when you fell in love with me," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She smirked, "Okay, please never do that again. And no, I did not and _will not_ fall in love with you, Casanova."

"Do you guys need some alone time or-"

"Shut up, Tom!" Rhuben laughed as she pulled out a stool and sat down on it. "Where's everybody else?"

"Good morning, friends!" Dougie practically shouted as he walked into the kitchen, with Harry behind him. Both of them were only wearing boxers and their hair was messed up. Tom snorted as he turned around and saw his band mates.

"If anybody has anything to explain, it's those two." He said to Noah, whose smile stretched wider. Patrick held a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, and Sydney giggled softly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked in annoyance as he dragged a chair from the table, causing a loud screeching noise to enter the kitchen, and sat down, facing everybody.

"Ow, Harry, my head hurts from last night; you know I didn't get any sleep." Dougie said in a whiny tone, causing Patrick to have a horrified look on his face. Harry smiled in reply and put an arm around Dougie's waist, resting his head on the young boys' stomach.

"Yeah, I know, but it was fun anyway." He said.

"Careful, dude!" Tom reached out and clamped his hands over Sydney's ears. "There's minor's here."

Harry was about to reply, but the sound of the phone ringing caused him to stop. He reached towards it, but the sound of rapid footsteps on the stairs caused him to stop.

"DON'T GET IT, I'VE GOT IT!" Riley shouted as she ran by him and grabbed the phone.

"Isn't this _our house_?" Danny asked as he watched the fifteen year old girl answer the phone.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly. "Hey Fletch…and Jake. Yes. Yes. Do we have to? Right now? But that's hours away. Fine. Bye." She hung up the phone, muttering a string of curses under her breath. "Ok, so, Fletch says that the 'dress code' is very, _very_ formal, and Fletch wants us to go shopping. And that means that the guys have to rent tuxes and us girls have to buy dresses."

"Do we have to?" Rhuben groaned in reply.

"I asked the same thing," Riley replied dryly. "But yes we have to, and he wants us to go right now because he knows how long it's going to take for a guy to get the altercations done on his tux."

"And how much of a fight you and Rhu-Rhu are going to put up." Patrick added.

"That too."

"Wait, so we don't get to eat first?" Dougie asked, suddenly fully awake.

"Fletch says shop now, eat later." Riley shrugged and then gave an annoyed look. "But don't worry; I'm pretty sure that no one will have to tie you to a chair to keep from getting to the McDonalds in the mall."

"Not funny."

"I wasn't making a joke, I was stating the truth." She replied before going back upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Tom asked as he nodded in her direction, finishing up the breakfast.

"Oh nothing," Rhuben replied as she kicked her heel against the stool and started to tap her hands on the counter top. "She's just waiting for someone to call her."

"Wait, it's not that….Ryan dude is it?" Dougie asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, no!" Sydney replied, shaking his head so his fringe flew back and forth. "She's waiting for Mattie to call. We'll explain later, but apparently right now, we have to go shopping for tuxes. So we might as well go now." He, Patrick, and Noah got up and started to walk towards the front door, not caring that they were still in their pajamas.

"Uh, don't you need keys and a credit card to go to the mall?" Harry asked in an amused tone.

"You mean like these?" Patrick asked as he turned around and pulled the two items out of his sweats pockets. He smirked at the stunned look on Tom's face as he checked his pockets. "The key to being a pickpocket is that you have to make sure no one feels you or sees you when you're taking it."

"Unfortunately, Julius taught him how to pick pocket someone when he was younger, and he still has _yet _to break that habit." Rhuben replied with a small eye roll. "But don't worry Tom; I'll make sure that he doesn't do it again."

"In other words you're going to chase him around and threaten to break his bones?" Danny guessed as he rested his chin in his palm.

"Exactly." Rhuben replied and jumped up from her stool and ran after her brother, who screamed and charged up the stairs.

* * *

"How long does it take to get alterations done on a tuxedo?" Riley asked as she leaned against a wall, watching McFly and her brothers try on the different jacket.

"A long time if you can't decide what you like better." Harry replied. "Actually, we're probably going to take as long as you are."

"I doubt it." Rhuben replied and Riley sighed and got to her feet and walked over to the boys. Rhuben followed her. "Let's see if we can speed this up." She looked at her brother. "You guys are fine with the shirts you have, but instead of the striped ties, I'd go with the solid black ones."

"Ok." Sydney nodded and untied the tie that was around his neck and went to grab another one. Riley held her hand over her mouth as she looked at the McFly boys.

"Tom, I think that you would do good with a white shirt, Dougie, a pink one, Danny, a blue one, and Harry a really pale purple one." She said finally.

"I don't like pink." Dougie said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Too bad, it goes with your skin tone." Riley replied in a final tone. "Now can we please buy these things and get out of here?"

"What, have you already picked out the dresses that you're going to wear?" Harry asked.

"Actually, yes." Rhuben replied as she crossed her arms over her chest with an amused look on her face. "But other than that, I'm really hungry, so we can get something to eat before we go get the-" she was cut off by a jacket hitting her in the face as Dougie ran out of the store, setting off the alarms.

"DOUGIE! STOP, YOU STILL HAVEN'T PAID FOR THOSE CLOTHES YET!" Noah shouted as security guards chased after the bassist.

* * *

"Would you guys just get out here so we can make sure that those dresses fit?" Tom asked warily as he rubbed his forehead. "These ladies out here just want to do their job."

"I'm not going out there!" the twin girls shouted back in unison. "I'm perfectly sure that it fits."

"Oh come on!" Sydney cried in a whiny tone. "I'm tired, I want to go home and sleeeeeeeeep." He said holding out the middle of the word in a really whiny tone, as if he was about to start crying.

"Fine." Rhuben grumbled and practically kicked open the dressing room door. "Can we get this over with, I'm cold. And _stop_ staring."

"Sorry, but you two look really beautiful." Noah said softly as he kicked his feet back and forth.

"Yeah, you really do." Tom said as he nodded in agreement. "I'm sure Julius will think the same, but too bad he can't come to the award ceremony tonight."

"Yeah, too bad." Riley grumbled as she reached over and scratched her ankle. "Dang this dress itches."

"Then why not pick another one?" Patrick asked as if it was obvious.

"Because this is the only one I actually liked and I'm not going to wear a dress that I think is butt ugly, so can we please just drop it, get out of here and eat."

"I second that motion!" Dougie declared, suddenly coming alive. His eyes were wide and he looked alert as if he had just eaten a bag of candy.

"Geez, could you hold on until we change back into our clothes?" Rhuben asked as she turned around and stomped back into the dressing room. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Dougie and Sydney replied with a cheeky smile.

* * *

"Wow, that's a lot of photographers." Noah gulped as he looked out the tinted window of the limo that he, his siblings, and McFly were sitting in.

A few hours, and a lot of pointless shouting going back and forth across the house, McFly and the DarkElements got dressed and got into the limo that would take them to the award ceremony. The DarkElements were nervous because they were afraid of being nominated for two awards and not winning anything, considering they had never been nominated for a award before, especially one for another country. They were constantly asking McFly about the award ceremony and where they sit and stuff like that. It was obvious that they intimidated.

"Yeah, this gets a really big turnout each year." Tom added and then snapped, turning to Riley and Rhuben. "By the way, who did you guys invite to come out here as your guests."

"Oh, we invited out friends Jacqui and Gen, knowing that if we didn't invite them, they would kill us for the fact that they didn't get a chance to meet you guys." Rhuben replied with a smirk.

"Big fans?" Harry asked.

"Jacqui especially." Riley replied. "She goes nuts every time she hears something about you guys."

"Yeah, when she's supposed to be babysitting us, she sits at the computer looking at news and interviews and stuff." Sydney added, adjusting his tie. "If not that, that's all that we listen to." He smiled as McFly burst out laughing. "No offense."

"None taken." Danny replied, a large grin still on his face. "Do you guys have dates for the party afterwards?"

"What party?" Patrick perked up.

"We need dates?" Noah added as he looked confused.

"You do know that I'm only seven right?" Sydney added and everybody burst out laughing again. "I'm too young for a date."

"Don't worry; you guys can be our dates for the party." Riley said and smiled at her brothers.

"Ooh, too bad Danny, you should have jumped at the chance." Rhuben added with a teasing smile to the Bolton boy.

"I won't have to worry about it with all of the other birds that are going to be there." Danny replied as he slouched down in the seat. "But I wouldn't blame you if you got jealous, tell you what, I'll save you a dance, how's that?"

"Whatever." Rhuben replied as she rolled her eyes.

"So, when we get on the carpet, which way are we supposed to look?" Riley asked as a small smile slid onto her face.

"Didn't we have this conversation before?" Harry asked as he turned away from the window and looked at the oldest Jackson. "What's with that look on your face?" he asked.

"What look?" Riley asked innocently.

"No need to try and pretend to be innocent, we know that you guys are good at faking it." Tom said with an amused smile. "I mean that look-"

"What look?" Sydney asked.

"What?" Tom blinked in confusion.

"No, what's on second." Noah said with a smile. McFly looked at him blankly as the Jacksons tried not to burst out laughing.

"What?" Danny asked.

"That's what I told you, what's on second." Noah nodded encouragingly.

"What's he talking about?" Danny asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know." Tom replied.

"I don't know's on third." Sydney said and giggled uncontrollably.

"MY BRAIN HURTS!" Dougie shouted as he clamped his hands over his ears and laid down across Tom's, Harry's, and Danny's laps.

"Get off!" Tom said sternly, although he was trying not to laugh and pushed Dougie to the floor. "Hey, guys, it's time to get out. Oh and please, please, _please_, don't say anything to the paparazzi that will most likely embarrass me."

"Right, we'll tell the paparazzi about your crush on the little mermaid." Riley said. "Quick, get out of the limo!" she cried and laughed as Danny, Dougie, and Harry jumped on top of the DarkElements, trying out get out of the limo as Tom shouted and pleaded them not to say anything about it.

"Ya snooze, ya lose!" Rhuben declared and scrambled out of the limo.

* * *

"Here are the nominees for the Best International band!"

"Oh my god, I can't listen to this!" Sydney cried as he put his hands over his ears. Beside him, Tom laughed. McFly had already won five Smash Hit awards. The won Smash Hits Star of the Year, Best UK Band, Best Album, and Danny won most fanciable male, to which Dougie said that after he had won two years in a row, it was time for someone else to win it.

"Shh, they're going to announce the winner!" Rhuben hissed as she took Sydney's hand in hers. McFly smiled when they saw that the Jacksons were holding each other's hands, heads bowed and eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"The winner is…the DarkElements!"

The Jacksons leapt to their feet screaming excitedly and hugged each other before waving to the cheering audience as they walked to the stage.

"They have also won the award for Best Rock Act, Best Dance Act, and Riley and Rhuben have tied for the winners of most fanciable female."

The Jacksons held onto the four awards as Noah lifted up Sydney into his empty arm and held him in front of the podium so he could speak into the microphone. "First off, we want to thank our dad for being the _best _manager that we could ever have."

"Wow, that didn't sound fake." Harry muttered, even though Dougie, Danny, and Tom didn't say anything, he knew that they agreed with them.

"We'd also like to thank our best friends Jacqui Guhl and Gen Charlier, for giving us tips and helping us with the backing vocals for our songs." He added and grinned.

"Uh, definitely we want to thank Ronan, our music producer-"Patrick started.

"Without him our songs would probably suck and our music videos would be very weird." Noah finished his sentence.

"We want to thank our fans for being able to come to all of our concerts from our tour and we think you guys are really awesome and we love the fact that you like all of our CDs and singles and stuff. You guys rock." Rhuben added.

"But especially, we want to thank our best friends, music influence, and the people that can keep us laughing for hours on end, McFly, for helping us with our music career and by helping us learn to live our life to the fullest. Thanks guys." Riley said and the Jacksons walked off the stage and went back to their seats and hugged McFly in happiness.

"Congratulations guys!" Tom grinned.

"Thank you!"


	24. Prologue: It's Just the Beginning

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Prologue: It's Just the Beginning**

"Hey, we were wondering where you guys went." Tom grinned as he walked out onto the front lawn, Danny, Dougie, and Harry following him. Sydney looked up from the s'more that was in his hand and ginned cheekily as he turned and gazed back at the trophy that was sitting in the middle of the circle that the Jacksons were sitting in.

"We've been sitting out here." Noah replied quietly as he moved the flashlight from the trophy to under his chin. "Just…reflecting."

"And looking at the stars." Patrick added with a small smile.

"It seems to me that you're just staring at that trophy." Harry said as the four boys sat down around the Jacksons.

"You can't blame us for that." Rhuben said as she brushed her hair out of her face with her shoulder. In the light from the flashlight, you could see a sorrowful look in her eyes. "It's too bad that we're leaving tomorrow, it was fun being around you guys."

"Ha, never thought I'd hear you admit that." Dougie said with a small laugh as he nudged her shoulder with his own. "You guys hated us at first."

"Yeah, well," Riley chuckled as she shook her head and drew her knees up to her chest. "We're not great at meeting new people." She paused for a minute. "And we're not good at saying goodbye either." She cracked a small smile. "It's too bad that you came out here, we would have been gone by morning."

"You would have left without saying goodbye?" Danny asked and widened his eyes.

"Oh, we would have called." Sydney shrugged and waited a few seconds. "Eventually."

"We just didn't want to…leave something that we had so much fun doing." Noah said, his soft tone even softer than usual. Tom had to strain his ears to hear him. "We'll just miss you guys, we'll be away for a year…we haven't had as many good friends as you."

"Too bad this all had to end." Patrick added as he put his arm around his twin's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Who says that this is the end?" Tom asked.

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked, blinking his big blue eyes slowly.

"Just because you won't be around for a while doesn't mean that we won't see each other again." Tom explained gently. "I mean, we can still perform together and stuff."

"Please, try not to make this some kind of sappy end to a movie." Dougie grumbled as he leaned back against the ground and rested the back of his head on his arm. "Those endings always make me sick."

"Yeah, so do your farts." Danny added as he waved a hand in front of his face to demonstrate how much they smelled. The Jacksons laughed to themselves as they waved their flashlights around the sky.

"But seriously, thanks for making this opportunity a great one." Rhuben added. Tom smiled and nodded in reply.

"I wouldn't think of having it any other way."

**THE END**

**A/N: Yeah, I know, corny ending, but that's the only way I could think of doing it that way. Don't worry, there IS a sequel.**


End file.
